la bella y la vestía
by panchosama211
Summary: ella era lo único que le impedía perderse en su odio y él era lo único que le impedía a ella perder la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: la bella conoce a la vestía

El ser humano es naturalmente imperfecto a diferencia de su creador, todos los hombres tienes cosas buenas, pero siempre son superadas por sus cosas malas. El ser humano se supone debería ser empático con otros de su especie, pero los que inician las guerras no son otros más que las personas. El ser humano es naturalmente conflictivo, hay muchas cosas que conllevan a una pelea, el amor, el odio, el dinero, pero sobre todo el poder.

El poder es lo que más ha hecho que los hombres abandonen su moral y sus principios para obtenerlo, alguien que desea poder hará hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo y una vez lo tenga en sus manos querrá más y más jamás estando satisfecho creando un agujero en su corazón por el cual su felicidad escapara.

Los villanos son el mayor exponente de la imperfección humana, son los que son capases de ignorar las normas sociales a favor de realizar sus propios deseos egoístas. Pero no hay que confundir a un mero criminal sin aspiración más grande que conseguir una miseria de dinero quitándoselo a transeúntes. Un verdadero villano tiene un rumbo claro, tener el mayor poder que pueda y detrás de cada villano, había una mente maestra, una mente que destruyo la vida de muchos, pero, sobre todo, encadeno a un inocente como un animal, y lo hizo uno

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki siempre fue una niña especial, no era ninguna anormalidad física ni mucho menos, era completamente normal en ese sentido, simplemente era diferente. Izuki tenía cinco años, su pelo era encrespado y de color verde hoja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, a menudo mantenía atado en una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza con un lazo rojo, sus ojos eran de color verde como su cabello y debajo de ellos había un conjunto de pecas además de que era muy difícil no verla vistiendo su vestido favorito de color verde lima con un cinturón de tela verde oscuro

Era una niña muy educada y bien portada pero aun así no tenía muchos amigos, por lo general los otros niños de su edad no querían serlo porque ella era diferente, solo tenía un mejor amigo, Katsuki bakugou, el hijo de los mejores amigos de su madre, el chico tenía el cabello puntiagudo color rubio ceniza y ojos de color rojo rubí. Se juntaba con él y sus amigos casi todos los días, pero, si era sincera no se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ellos, jugaban a los héroes siempre, pero kachan, como ella le decía a Katsuki, no siempre actuaba como uno.

Los héroes se suponía que debían ayudar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio, un héroe tenía que transmitir seguridad hacia aquellos que salvaba y terror hacia los villanos y criminales. Un héroe se suponía debía ser como All migth, el héroe más grande de todos, Katsuki cuando iban al parque a jugar aterrorizaba a otros niños junto con su banda de amigos o como el los llamaba "secuaces", a veces les robaban el dinero o golpeaba a otros niños con la ayuda de sus Quirks, habilidades especiales que según cada persona cambian. El quirk de kachan se llamaba "explosión" y como su nombre indicaba dejaba al chico crear explosiones desde las palmas de sus manos, una peculiaridad increíble, algo que nadie se guardaba para sí cuando hablaban con el rubio

Izuku podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero la verdad era que Katsuki era un matón y brabucón que aterrorizaba a niños de cualquier edad que tuvieran peculiaridades menos poderosas que la de él. Izuku tenía el sueño de convertirse en una heroína y llegar a ser como su ídolo All migth, aspiraba a salvar a las personas con una sonrisa brillante. La niña tenía una convicción tan fuerte que en ocasiones superaba al miedo que le tenía a su amigo y se plantaba en su contra defendiendo a las víctimas de kachan, no sería difícil con su peculiaridad ¿verdad?, Pues si, lo seria por un simple detalle, el mismo detalle que le hacía imposible tener amigos aparte de Katsuki, Izuki no tenía un quirk.

La niña de cabello verde formaba parte de un pequeño porcentaje de la población que no poseía una peculiaridad, por lo general las personas desarrollaban su quirk cuando tenían cuatro años, luego de ese tiempo era muy extraño que lo hicieran, las personas sin quirk por lo general sufrían una extrema discriminación por conformar el dieciocho por ciento de la población mundial, para estas personas era muy difícil convivir con el resto de la gente, pero Izuku a pesar de la noticia no se rindió, siguió declarando a los cuatro vientos que se convertiría en una heroína incluso sin una peculiaridad

Pero descubrió a la mala que lo tendría todo en contra, nadie creía en su sueño y la mayoría le puso obstáculos para que no pudiera conseguirlo y de paso, reírse de ella. Fue Katsuki el mayor de ellos, siempre que se le oponía o decía que sería heroína él la golpeaba por lo que casi siempre volvía a casa llena de moretones o quemaduras, pero cuando si madre le preguntaba llena de preocupación que había pasado, inventaba una excusa para encubrir a Katsuki, porque un héroe los protege a todos sin excepción

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inko estaba preocupada más de lo que jamás lo había estado antes, en verdad siempre fue una persona nerviosa y preocupada, su matrimonio había sido testimonio de ello. Su esposo hizashi viajaba mucho en avión y ella siempre tenía el horrible pensamiento de que le pudiera pasar algo en uno de sus viajes, hubo veces en las que tuvo pesadillas con respecto a ello, triste fue el día en el que todas ellas se hicieron realidad.

Si bien tenia estudios universitarios y un título cuando estaba casada no trabajaba dado que era su esposo el que traía la mayor parte del dinero, ella solo se quedaba en casa haciendo las tareas del hogar y criando a su hija. Le fue muy difícil superar la muerte de hizashi y aún más mantener a su hija, por suerte Izuki era una niña muy inteligente y aprendió rápido lo que necesitaba saber para valerse por sí misma y aliviar la carga de su madre. Solo había una única cosa en la cual Izuki hiciera sudar a su madre, y esa era su fascinación por los héroes.

Inko distaba mucho de ser alguien tonta o ignorante, conocía muy bien por la dura vida por la que pasaban las personas que carecían de una peculiaridad, su hija estaba convencida de que podría convertirse en una heroína, pero sin una peculiaridad eso era imposible, jamás había pasado de un héroe sin quirk y dudaba mucho de que eso fuese a cambiar. Intento por todos los medios de disuadir a su hija de su sueño, pero era testaruda como una piedra, en verdad la tenacidad de Izuki era admirable, pero al mismo tiempo era la razón de sus no muy buenas relaciones sociales

Dejo el plato que estaba lavando dentro del fregadero y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina, vio que ya eran más de las ocho e Izuki todavía no había vuelto del parque, en verdad había estado cargando esta sensación inquietante en su estómago desde que su hija dejo el departamento con sus amigos, era misma sensación que tuvo el día que su esposo murió

"debe haberse vuelto con Katsuki, si eso debe ser, llamare a Mitsuki para preguntarle" dijo la mujer de cabello verde liso, se secó las manos y se quitó el delantal amarillo, fue hasta el teléfono y marco al número de su mejor amiga Mitsuki bakugou. Espero por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente alguien atendió

"residencia bakugou" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, la voz era claramente femenina por lo que no podía ser de otra persona más que de su amiga

"Mitsuki" dijo Inko para confirmarlo

"oh, Inko ¿qué cuentas?" dijo Mitsuki mientras intercambiaba de su mano derecha a la otra el teléfono fijo de su casa al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared para estar más cómoda

"nada especial, llamaba para preguntar si Izuki estaba allí con Katsuki-kun" pregunto la mujer de cabello verde entre esperanzada y algo preocupada

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, "Katsuki volvió solo a casa" contestó

El sentimiento inquietante en el estómago de Inko se hizo aún más grande, "¿e-estas completamente segura?" preguntó jugando con el dobladillo de su blusa nerviosamente

"espera un segundo" dijo Mitsuki, cubrió el teléfono con una mano, tomo una larga respiración y luego, "¡Katsuki!" grito a todo pulmón, curiosamente su esposo el cual estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar no se alteró, ya estaba acostumbrado, "¡¿Qué?!" le respondió igualmente gritando el niño desde su habitación, "¡¿Qué paso con Izuki-chan luego de que te fueras del parque?!"

"¡Deku se quedó en el parque luego de que me fui!" dijo Katsuki, "Katsuki dice que Izuki se quedó en el parque"

Inko trago nerviosamente "d-debe seguir allí, si, si, a-a esa niña siempre se le vuela el tiempo cuando fantasea" dijo la mujer, era más bien una afirmación desesperada a algo que de verdad creyera, "iré a buscarla ahora"

"espera aguárdame allí, te llevare en mi auto" dijo Mitsuki, en momentos como estos Inko maldecía no tener auto, "ok, por favor no te tardes" dijo la peliverde justo a tiempo para colgar el teléfono

Se vistió con un abrigo largo marrón claro y se fue hacia la calle para esperar a su amiga, algunos minutos más tarde arribo Mitsuki en su auto, intento subirse al asiento del acompañante, pero resultaba que la rubia ocupaba ese asiento dado que su esposo era el que conducía, no se paró demasiado a pensarlo por lo que simplemente subió al asiento de atrás

"tiempo sin verte Inko" dijo el hombre castaño al tiempo que volvía a arrancar el auto y se dirigía al parque

"lo mismo digo masaru" dijo Inko, su tono era normal, pero se podía ver por su expresión que estaba bastante nerviosa, y como no estarlo con su hija sola en un parque público mientras anochecía.

De repente y sin que ninguno lo quisiera los tres adultos descendieron en un silencio incomodo, así que para amenizar el ambiente Inko decidió comenzar una pequeña charla, "¿y cómo ha estado Katsuki-kun?" pregunto la peliverde

De repente Mitsuki soltó un suspiro cansadamente, "igual que siempre, sigue siendo un brabucón de pacotilla, no tengo idea que le pasa por la cabeza a ese niño para hacer algo así" dijo la mujer en un tono cansado

"Mitsuki no hables así de tu hijo" dijo masaru tratando de defender a su hijo

"no trates de ser el abogado del diablo, sabes bien que tengo razón, ese niño es incorregible, él y sus amigos…" dijo la rubia y hubiera seguido de no ser por su esposo que hablo por encima de ella, "detente, comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero todavía es joven, todos de joven nos sentimos supe poderosos cuando se manifiesta nuestra peculiaridad por primera vez, ya madurara solo dale tiempo" dijo el hombre castaño tranquilamente y verdaderamente creyendo en sus palabras.

"hablando de peculiaridades, ¿cómo va la Izuki-chan?" preguntó masaru esta vez a inko, la mujer adquirió una mirada triste, "sigue sin manifestarse" contestó inko con la cabeza gacha

"anímate inko, existen reportes de personas que desarrollan peculiaridades tarde en su vida, Izuki-chan todavía tiene esperanza, e incluso sino la desarrolla estoy segura que saldrá adelante" dijo Mitsuki dándole fuerzas a su amiga, aunque hizo todo lo contrario

"se que ella podrá sobreponerse incluso sin un quirk, es una niña muy inteligente y perspicaz, pero todavía sigue encerrada con esa fantasía de ser heroína" dijo deprimida la peliverde

"no tienes que dar todo por perdido inko, estoy muy seguro que si alguien puede convertirse en una heroína sin una peculiaridad esa es Izuki, es muy inteligente y de alguna manera encontrara la forma de ser una gran heroína" dijo masaru con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer en el asiento de atrás

Inko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le subía a la cara, estuvo por agradecer las palabras de aliento cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al parque, pero eso no fue lo que la detuvo, lo hizo la visión de un patrullero con las sirenas encendidas. El vacío en su estómago fue casi insoportable, se bajó del auto abriendo la puerta bruscamente y corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia dentro del parque seguida por sus amigos. Se paró en medio del lugar y allí pudo ver a un par de policías y a un criminalista, el policía estaba hablando con otras dos personas que a juzgar por cómo se veían eran únicamente transeúntes, aparentemente el agente estaba tomando sus testimonios de algo mientras que el criminalista tomaba las fotos de algo tirado en el suelo, cuando la peliverde vio lo que era su corazón se paralizo por un momento, eran una figura de acción de All migth y un cuaderno con el número siete escrito en la tapa. Inko corrió hacia los objetos, pero no pudo llegar hasta ello dado que el otro agente de policía que estaba montando guardia cerca del lugar la vio y la retuvo agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura, "¡señora no puede acercarse!" le dijo el hombre

"¡son de mi hija, esas son las cosas de mi hija!" grito la peliverde luchando por escapar del agarre del policía, para su mala suerte el oficial era mucho más fuerte que ella además de que justo en ese momento masaru llego para intentar pararla. El otro policía que acababa de terminar de tomar el testimonio de dos testigos que lo vieron todo vio y escucho lo que la peliverde decía por lo que se acercó a esta, "señora" llamo e inko lo miro directamente, "¿su hija tiene aproximadamente cinco años, cabello verde encrespado y atado en una cola de caballo?" pregunto le agente a lo que la mujer asintió frenéticamente

El oficial miro a su compañero y le hizo un gesto para que soltara a la mujer, este lo hizo e inko se quedó allí parada con los nervios a flor de piel, el primer policía la tomo ligeramente del hombro y la alejo unos metros de donde estaba, "señora, antes de decirle cualquier cosa debo pedirle que mantenga la calma" le pidió el hombre, inko trago saliva y dio un pequeño asentimiento tembloroso, "hace algunas horas recibimos el aviso de que un par de personas vieron a una niña con la descripción que le di ser secuestrada por un portal negro, lo lamento mucho" dijo muy lentamente y con cuidado el oficial

La peliverde permaneció quieta como una estatua durante lo que fue un minuto entero, el hombre se comenzó a preocupar, pero antes de que pudiera llamarla sus ojos se pusieron blancos y se desmayó en el lugar donde estaba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(hace varias horas atrás)

Un día típico en el parque y como era de costumbre se podía ver a Izuki, estaba sentada en una banca ella sola y llena de moretones y golpes, como siempre, a su lado descansaba su figura de acción favorita de All migth encima de su cuaderno de análisis de héroes. Izuku a pesar de no tener una peculiaridad todavía se mantenía firme en su sueño de convertirse en una heroína

Todo había nacido el día en donde estaba navegando por internet a costas de su madre, en un momento dado dio con un video que la dejo anonadada, era el video del debut de su héroe favorito, All migth. No pudo evitar quedar impresionada, era tan diferente a lo que había visto en sus cortos años de vida, cuando salvaba a esas personas del ncendio lo hizo con una sonrisa, una brillante y blanquecina sonrisa que transmita un aura de magnificencia al mismo tiempo que una de tranquilidad, era extraño, pero eso no le quitaba lo impresionante

Para cumplir su sueño Izuki sabía que al no tener un quirk debía esforzarse el triple que los demás, si no podía ser una heroína por su increíble peculiaridad entonces lo seria por su agudeza mental, había muchos héroes que no tenían Quirks increíblemente poderosos o destructivos por lo que usaban sus entrenadas y agudas mentes para superar a los villanos que enfrentaban, eraseheade por ejemplo tenía una peculiaridad que neutralizaba a otras por lo que para pelear con los villanos usaba su bufanda y sus increíbles habilidades de pelea

Planeaba ser ese tipo de héroe por lo que comenzó a entrenarse desde ahora, si en algo era muy buena era analizar las cosas y el mundo que la rodeaba, se le daba bien el ver los movimientos de héroes y villanos por igual y sacar de allí un completo análisis, solo necesitaba unos segundos para ver los patrones y las costumbres de cada persona, podía mencionar de memoria cientos de movimientos de decenas de héroes distintos. No podía evitar anotar en su cuaderno de análisis de héroes lo que veía cuando presenciaba una batalla entre un héroe y un villano, hasta ahora llevaba siete cuadernos llenos de observaciones de sus héroes favoritos, claro está que All migth tenía su cuaderno especial separado del resto

"le mostrare a kachan que yo también puedo ser una heroína" pensó para sí misma la peliverde mientras apretaba su mano a la altura de su pecho, "¡así es!" grito de repente levantando su puño en el aire y con los ojos cerrados, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo bastante, aunque tuvo suerte de que el parque estuviera despejado y sin gente.

Se bajó de la banca de un salto y comenzó a ir a su casa, ya era hora de volver pues su madre le dijo que no se quedara sola en el parque por alguna razón. Tan ensimismada como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra negra se cernió sobre ella, "¿he?" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que un par de manos la tomaran y le taparan la boca, tiraron de ella hacia la gigantesca mancha obscura solo para que un segundo después esta desapareciera en la nada misma, el cuaderno junto con su figura de acción se zafó de sus manos e inevitablemente cayeron al suelo, fueron lo único de ella que quedo atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El piso era duro, una afirmación obvia para cualquiera pero que se volvía algo sorprendente cuando despiertas rodeado de oscuridad, Izuki movió sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando cualquier cosa que no sea de color negro y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no estaba todo oscuro, tenía una bolsa en la cabeza, quiso quitársela, pero no pudo gracias a que sus manos estaban atadas juntas con una cuerda al igual que sus pies

"hola" dijo y no obtuvo respuesta "¡hola!" volvió a gritar y otra vez nadie respondió, el pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de la niña peliverde, se movió violentamente tirando de sus ataduras para poder zafarse, empezó a hiperventilarse o lo hubiera hecho de no haberse dado una bofetada mental

"¡tranquila Izuki! Mantén la calma" se gritó a sí misma, dio barias respiraciones profundas y uniformes hasta que finalmente se calmó, "necesito saber dónde estoy" pensó, cerró los ojos e intentó sentir lo que lo rodeaba e instantáneamente sus oídos fueron invadidos con el sonido de un motor y por la ligera vibración que sentía debajo de ella concluyo que estaba en un coche hacia algún lugar

No quería conocer su destino por lo que intento quitar la soga que restringía sus brazos, esta vez se movió más lentamente girando y retorciendo su muñeca hasta que luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos finalmente libero su mano. Lo primero que hizo con su mano libre fue quitarse rápidamente la bolsa de su cabeza con lo que finalmente pudo ver donde estaba, como había sospechado estaba dentro de una camioneta, pero no havia luz por lo que necesitaba esforzarse para ver, no había ventanas para mirar fuera y la cabina del conductor estaba cerrada, mirando más detenidamente vio que había una puerta, no sabía si estaba abierta, aunque probablemente si, pero no podría correr con los pies atados, intento desatar la soga en sus piernas pero ese nudo estaba mucho más apretado que el de sus manos

De repente el auto se detuvo, Izuki se puso pálida al instante, escucho perfectamente como las puestas del conductor y el acompañante se abrían y serraban, intento desatar el nudo con más fuerza, pero parecía que solamente empeoraba las cosas, siguió intentando hasta que de un segundo para otro pudo desatarlo, la peliverde abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su rostro, de repente la puerta se abrió inundando de luz el interior del vehículo.

Izuki se vio como un ciervo bajo los faros, del otro lado de la puerta había dos hombres, el par miraron la figura de Izuki intentando escapar y uno de ellos dijo "¿pero qué? ¡maldita mocosa!" y seguido de esas palabras se abalanzo sobre la niña, esta intento evitarlo como buenamente pudo pero no fue capaz de evadir al hombre adulto, el sujeto la agarró de las piernas y la tiro fuera de la camioneta para luego colgarla de su hombro, "¡suéltame!" grito Izuki golpeado la espalda del hombre aunque por más que golpeara no parecía no hacer nada para detener a su captor, solamente lo estaban molestando, por otro lado el otro sujeto intentaba sostener sus brazos para atarlos nuevamente, pero para su desgracias la peliverde los movía mucho y de manera errática con lo que no podía mantenerlos quietos hasta que perdió la paciencia

"¡quédate quieta!" grito enojado el segundo sujeto cuando de repente le dio un fuerte golpe en cara a Izuki, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearla, pero si como para dejarla bastante aturdida por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente como para que finalmente inmovilizara sus manos

De repente y aun en su estado de aturdimiento la niña fue capaz de oír el sonido de alguien acercándose, "señores ya les dije los sujetos de prueba los quiero en una pieza" dijo una voz probablemente de la misma persona que se estaba acercando, la peliverde sacudió su cabeza para recuperarse por completo del golpe, giro su cabeza y miro en la dirección de dónde provino la voz, el emisario era un hombre de alrededor de treintaicinco o cuarenta años, pelo anaranjado y ojos verde menta, usaba anteojos y vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca encima de un chaleco color amarillo que a su vez también estaba encima de una camisa blanca y por ultimo un par de pantalones verdes, en general tenía un aspecto muy británico y su raro acento lo confirmaba, fijándose un poco mejor Izuki vio que detrás del hombre había otros dos, uno de ellos era increíblemente grande y muy fornido además de calvo, usaba una camiseta sin mangas negra junto con unos pantalones largos y votas del mismo color, el otro era más normal con pelo castaño oscuro y vistiendo un abrigo largo parecido a una gabardina hasta las pantorrillas de color gris negruzco. También se tomó el tiempo de vislumbrar el lugar en el que se encontraban, se trataba de un gigantesco almacén, las paredes eran de ladrillos y no había ventanas, la única luz que había era artificial y solamente tenía des puertas metálicas bastante gruesas, una era más grande que la otra del tamaño justo para que pasara un auto, la otra era de un tamaño más promedio, pero seguía siendo un poco más grande que una normal

El sujeto que sostenía a la peliverde sobre su hombro resoplo, "¿para que los quiere en buen estado si luego los va a romper de igual manera más tarde?" dijo mientras dejaba caer a Izuki al suelo como una bolsa de papas

"no te pago para cuestionar" dijo el hombre de bata mirando fríamente al sujeto, se acercó a la niña en el suelo con las manos por detrás de su espalda siendo se Guido de cerca por sus dos guardaespaldas, cuando estuvo frente a Izuki se agacho para quedar a su misma altura, "hola" saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa a la peliverde la cual quedo bastante descolocada, su contraste más claro y amabilidad no parecían encajar con el aspecto oscuro y hasta cierto punto tétrico del almacén en el cual se encontraba

"lamento el trato descuidado de mis subordinados, aunque no se puede esperar mucho de brutos como ellos" dijo el hombre ingles al último con un pequeño tono desdeñoso, el par de hombres que la trajeron aquí y que se estaban subiendo a la camioneta para irse se giraron hacia su jefe, lo fulminaron con la mirada antes de subir a su vehículo y salir del almacén. "¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el británico "el mío es Arnold Bristol"

"i-Izuki Midoriya" respondió Izuki

"qué bonito nombre, bien Izuki déjame explicarte un poco que es lo que está pasando" dijo Arnold en un tono alegre y tranquilizante, la peliverde se relajó ligeramente al pensar que este hombre no le aria nada, no podía esperar nada malo de alguien que hablaba tan dulcemente

"para no complicarlo mucho te diré que te necesito en mi investigación" explico bastante vagamente el peli naranja, "¿investigación?" pregunto Izuki ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

"si, estoy investigando algo muy importante para alguien muy poderoso y te necesito a ti para probarlo, así que eres parte de mi investigación" dio Arnold mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la niña con la que hablaba, "y como eres parte de mi investigación eso también significa que me perteneces de ahora hasta que termine, y déjame aclarar algo", se inclinó hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Izuki "no me importa romper lo que es mío, si intentas escapar te quitare una de esas pequeñas manos que tienes" dijo con una sonrisa y un tono oscuros, la ligera sonrisa aliviada de la peliverde desapareció casi al instante que escucho esas palabras, un sudor frio comenzó a caer por su frente, repentinamente recordó que estaba en un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida.

De un segundo a otro el hombre británico tomo a Izuki de la parte trasera de su cuello y comenzó a empujarla con brusquedad en dirección a la segunda puerta en almacén, pero de la nada un fuerte sonido los detuvo a todos y las cuatro personas en el enorme almacén miraron en dirección de dónde provino del ruido. El sonido volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y acompañado de un grito desgarrador, ni un segundo más tarde otro grito, el ruido de la carne siendo desgarrada se fue haciendo cada vez más potente e incluso algunas explosiones se hicieron presentes hasta el punto en el que parecía que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta metálica

"haa" un suspiro cansado surgió de la boca del hombre de bata, "hablando del diablo" dijo en un tono cansado y algo molesto, sus guardaespaldas también suspiraron de la misma manera, aunque uno de ellos parecía más molesto que cansado, "¡gha!, ¡¿por un demonio no puede quedarse quieto por un día?!, ¡ya es la cuarta vez que lo intenta esta semana y apenas estamos a miércoles!" grito con enojo el hombre más grande

"deja de quejarte y prepárate" dijo el segundo de gabardina, ambos se movieron para encarar la puerta, curiosamente la piel del más alto se tornó de un color grisáceo parecido al de la piedra, Izuki y el científico retrocedieron un poco, la niña por miedo y el hombre por precaución.

De repente y sin previo aviso un conjunto de cuatro cuchillas metálicas afiladas atravesó la puerta en la parte superior derecha, de repente se movieron cortándola sin esfuerzo en diagonal, las hojas de metal se hundieron hasta que otro conjunto igual hizo lo mismo, pero en el lado opuesto sajando la puerta en una X. de un segundo a otro exploto hacia afuera levantando una mínima estela de polvo, Izuki se cubrió los ojos y luego de que el polvo se asentó bajo su brazo para ver que del otro lado de la salida surgió una figura, era un niño, de alrededor de siete años a juzgar por su altura, cabello de color negro azabache largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, parecía estar muy sucio y enredado y sus ojos eran de un color rojo muy intenso, curiosamente sus dientes eran afilados parecidos a los de un tiburón. iba con el torso desnudo y en general lo único que llevaba puesto era un par de pantalones raídos, pero lo más destacable de él era lo que solamente podría tratarse de las características de su peculiaridad.

Sus antebrazos junto con sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de unas especies de enredaderas o zarcillos de color negro y rojo, estos cubrían desde sus codos hasta sus manos y lo mismo pasaba en sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta los pies, increíblemente no tenía dedos pues estos fueron remplazados por un conjunto de cuchillas afiladas brillantes parecidas a garras, las de sus manos eran cinco siendo más largas que las de sus pies, la más grande de ellas estaba donde debería encontrarse el dedo medio y la más corta en el menique, en cuanto a sus pies habían seis más cortas, una por cada dedo y una extra en el talón. Las cuchillas tenían un aspecto metálico brillante y algunas de esas extrañas enredaderas se conectaban a ellas

El chico volteo su mirada a los únicos ocupantes del lugar, los ojos rojo sangre se centraron en el científico, abrió la boca para llenar sus pulmones de aire y de un segundo a otro soltó un rugido agudo mientras extendía sus brazos a los costados y abría sus garras listo para atacar, de repente comenzó a correr a cuatro patas hacia ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, hubiera llegado de no ser por el guardaespaldas más grande que con su brazo transformado en piedra lo golpeo en la cara enviándolo lejos, el chico rodo por el suelo hasta detenerse en parado en cuatro patas, en su cara apareció una mueca de profundo enojo y miro directamente al hombre más grande, "quédate quieto y no hagas esto más difícil" dijo el guardaespaldas, el niño respondió con otro rugido, de repente se inclinó sobre sí mismo encorvando su espalda, un sonido viscoso invadió el lugar y todos fueron capases de ver como los zarcillos negros y rojos comenzaron a surgir de la espalda del niño, comenzaron a unirse y entrelazarse entre ellos hasta formar seis tentáculos largos que en la punta poseían el mismo tipo de cuchilla que tenía en sus manos, solo que esta era mucho más grande y gruesa

Dio otro rugido y volvió a correr en cuatro patas esta vez hacia el guardaespaldas, este de nuevo se preparó y cuando estovo cerca de él arrojo otro puñetazo, sin embargo, no conecto dado que el chico freno su impulso con ayuda de sus garras y se agacho dejando que el puño pasara frente a él por un par de centímetros para luego saltar directamente a la cara del hombre, se aferró a su rostro mientras que dos de los seis tentáculos se enrollaban en el cuerpo del guardaespaldas, de repente comenzó a arañar e intentar cortar la cabeza del sujeto con sus garras mientras que con el resto de sus tentáculos trataba de perforar su espalda, pero gracias a su piel de piedra no pudo, sin embargo a juzgar por las pequeñas astillas de roca que caían al suelo se podía decir que iba por buen camino

Todo iba muy rápido, el niño intentaba mientras rugía desgarrar la cabeza del sujeto más grande y perforar su espalda mientras que este trataba frenéticamente de quitárselo de encima, pero gracias a lo fuertemente aferrado que estaba no podía. De repente un par de cadenas muy largas se enrollaron en el cuerpo del pelinegro, las cadenas surgían de dentro de la gabardina del segundo guardaespaldas el cual tiraba tratando de liberar a su compañero del ataque del chico

De repente el hombre calvo tomo la cabeza del pelinegro y la empujo hasta por fin liberarse de su agarre, en un ataque de enojo estampo contra el suelo y luego lo pateo lejos, sin embargo, no se detuvo allí. Tomando una sección de la cadena y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje, la cadena giro con él y por consecuencia también el muchacho que gritaba y rugía mientras luchaba contra la fuerza centrifuga

"¡gha!" grito el hombre calvo antes que de un movimiento estrellara al niño contra el suelo. En el momento que su cuerpo toco el piso un sonido grotesco de algo rompiéndose resonó en todo el sitio e Izuki jadeó de horror, eso no era necesario desde su punto de vista, puede que lo haya atacado, pero solo tenía que reducirlo no hacerle algo como eso. Su actitud más heroica y protectora salió a flote sin que ella se diera cuenta, empujó al científico pelinaranja lejos y corrió en dirección al niño

"¡eh! ¡no te acerques a él!" le grito el británico más Izuki hizo caso omiso de la orden, en unos segundos estuvo justo al lado del niño se arrodilló y en verdad tuvo que contener el vómito, la escena era horrible, se encontraba destrozado con sus costillas sobresaliendo de su pecho al igual que su humero lo hacía desde su hombro izquierdo, su brazo derecho estaba girado en el ángulo opuesto y aunque estuviera boca arriba podía darse cuenta de cómo se columna se encontraba partida e varias partes, por último se cuello se torció en una posición en la que únicamente podría estar si sus cervical estuviera rota. La peliverde movió la vista de un lado a otro el cuerpo del chico sin saber qué hacer, estaba en shock el cual luego se transformó en incredulidad en un segundo.

La niña vio directamente y en primera fila como de repente la cabeza del pelinegro comenzó a temblar y de un segundo a otro con un violento y brusco movimiento su cuello se alineo en el lugar donde debería estar y no se detuvo allí, varias de esas enredaderas extrañas comenzaron a salir de su pecho, se clavaron en sus costillas y tiraron para reacomodarlas dentro de su pecho, la estaca de hueso del humero que sobresalía de su hombro se hundió dentro del brazo y el otro se colocó en sus posición correcta y ligeros estallando dieron a conocer que su comuna también se estaba reparando

En un segundo el cuerpo del niño ya se encontraba completamente reparado, sus huesos se habían vuelto a unir y los ligeros cortes que presentaba en su cuerpo se serraron al instante. Izuki estaba atónita, jamás en su corta vida había visto o escuchado de alguien que pudiera curarse tan rápido de tanto daño, ningún héroe o villano que ella conociera poseía esta capacidad.

Los ojos del pelinegro se enfocaron nuevamente y repentinamente de un salto se paró en su posición a cuatro patas, Izuki por la sorpresa callo sobre su trasero y retrocedió ligeramente, lamentablemente par ella involuntariamente el movimiento de arrastrarse por el suelo para alejarse provoco un ligero y casi imperceptible sonido, pero a pesar de eso el pelinegro logro captar el ruido. Giro su cabeza en dirección de Izuki y esta sintió que estaba frente a un depredador peligroso, el niño se acercó a ella caminando a cuatro patas mientras gruñía guturalmente y ella siguió retrocediendo lo más que pudo, pero no pudo alejarse lo suficientemente rápido con lo que ahora su rostro y el de él quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca como estaban la peliverde no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos, solo pudo pensar en una palabra mientras los miraba, "increíbles", en un principio los había comparado con los de kachan al verlos muy parecidos, pero ahora que los miraba más de cerca pudo ver que estos eran de un rojo mucho más intenso y brillante, tanto que pensó que podrían sobresalir en la oscuridad, además sus pupilas eran verticales parecidas a las de un gato o un reptil. Quedo hipnotizada y en ellos pudo ver muchas mociones, ira, enojo, desconfianza y por ultimo curiosidad, la estaba estudiado y ella a él, sus pupilas estaban ligeramente abiertas e Izuki inconscientemente movió su mano para tocarlo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando él dejo de gruñir.

Su burbuja se pinchó por el ruido de las cadenas, las pupilas del pelinegro se cerraron, se movió para encarar el ruido mientras que sus gruñidos aumentaban de intensidad, el guardaespaldas más pequeño se tensó en su lugar, de repente el pelinegro volvió a rugir y comenzó a correr hacia el sujeto de gabardina ahora inexplicablemente más enojado que antes.

El hombre reacciono rápido y envió sus cadenas hacia adelante envolviendo los brazos y piernas del niño en ellas, lo retuvo por un par de segundos, pero para su desgracia no pudo retener los tentáculos, en conjunto de apéndices se movieron a gran velocidad cortando limpiamente las cadenas que lo envolvían. El hombre se paralizo atónito al ver sus cadenas irrompibles ser cortadas como si nada, tan absorto estaba en su asombro no pudo evitar que el pelinegro agarrara una cadena que todavía estaba conectada al sujeto y tirara con fuerza.

El guardaespaldas voló hacia el muchacho el cual lo espero con su brazo extendido hacia atrás preparado y cuando estuvo frente a él con su garra dividió al sujeto por el cuello cortando su cabeza y parte de sus hombros

"¡maldito bastardo!" grito el guardaespaldas más grande y corrió hacia el niño, este se centró en él y también cargo de frente sin pensar, los tentáculos intentaban atravesar al guarda espaldas, aunque su peculiaridad no se los permitió, el pelinegro salto para aferrarse a él, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que lo levanto en el aire y cuando cayó antes de que tocara el suelo lo agarro en una llave por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo

El pelinegro araño y tiro del brazo de su captor para liberarse los tentáculos haciendo lo mismo, pero el hombre más grande demostró tener más fuerza que él, en su cara se dibujaba una expresión cada vez más furiosa, comenzó a temblar violentamente y de repente sin que nadie lo esperara soltó un grito como los anteriores pero mucho más fuerte, tanto que era casi ensordecedor. Los tentáculos de su espalda se replegaron en ella y de un segundo a otro una serie de pinchos, tan gruesos como los brazos del guardaespaldas que lo retenía, salieron disparados de la espalda del pelinegro empalando a su captor.

El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ligeras líneas rojas asomaban por los costados de sus ojos y lentamente su piel volvía a la normalidad, inevitablemente su agarre sobre el niño disminuyo con lo que este se liberó, ahora suelto el pelinegro parado en dos piernas en una postura encorvada se giró hacia el hombre, rugió con ira y salto hacia su cabeza. Con furia sanguinaria el pelinegro uso sus garras para con movimientos erráticos y violentos mutilar, cortar y destrozar sin piedad la cabeza y el pecho del hombre hasta que quedaron completamente despedazados, la sangre y los restos de la carnicería manchaban el suelo del almacén.

El niño cubierto de sangre rugió al aire como un animal demostrando su superioridad y justo un segundo después varios zarcillos salieron disparados de todo su cuerpo hacia los cadáveres de sus dos víctimas, cuando llegaron a ellas se introdujeron en sus cuerpos abriéndose paso por su carne y atravesando su piel hasta que los cubrieron por completo y luego de eso aparentemente comenzaron a absorberlos, literalmente un par de segundos después ya no quedo absolutamente nada de ellos, ni siquiera las manchas de sangre en el suelo o en el cuerpo del pelinegro

El niño repentinamente se giró hacia Izuki y la miro directamente a los ojos, la peliverde que antes pudo ver varias emociones en ellos ahora solo pudo distinguir una sola, odio puro y desmedido. Volvió a girarse esta vez hacia el científico que se tensó ante su mirada, el pelinegro salió disparado corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el hombre, pero, a medio camino de su carrera el suelo se volvió poco firme hasta cierto punto líquido, inevitablemente se hundió en él y cuando intento salir se volvió a solidificar atrapando sus brazos y piernas, lucho contra el concreto y en realidad lo agrietó ligeramente, estaba por liberar sus brazos cuando el piso volvió a ser maleable, comenzó a trepar por sus extremidades.

El pelinegro lucho para quitarse de encima el fluido extraño agitando sus garras para intentar cortarlo, pero fue inútil y en menos de un minuto estaba por completo cubierto de él, ni siquiera su cabeza asomaba, de repente el líquido se endureció y la figura de aquel chico se detuvo por completo, aunque todavía temblaba denotando que el pelinegro seguía allí

"que desastre" dijo una voz que se acercaba, Izuki miro en la dirección de la voz y vio que pertenecía a un hombre, pelo castaño y ojos negros, vestía un abrigo largo de color gris que se mantenía abierto por delante mostrando una camiseta negra y pantalones del mismo color, también usaba un par de guantes de cuero oscuros, aunque ahora solo llevaba puesto el izquierdo, su brazo derecho estaba extendido con su mano derecha abierta y apuntando a donde estaba el chico de cabello negro, detrás de él venían un conjunto de alrededor de diez personas

El científico soltó un suspiro de alivio y de repente en su rostro apareció una expresión molesta, "llegas tarde" le dijo al recién llegado

"no, llegue justo a tiempo para salvar tu trasero de ser masacrado, además tenías guarda espaldas" le respondió el castaño

"fueron tan útiles que ahora están muertos" le dijo el peli naranja cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, el hombre rodo los ojos, se concentró en la estatua que retenía al pelinegro y de repente esta floto, un grupo de las personas que lo seguían se dirigió a la estatua para tomarla para llevársela, "que no se les caiga, de lo contrario están muertos" dijo el castaño colocándose el guante en la mano que no lo tenia

"jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con esta?" pregunto otro subordinado a su jefe sosteniendo en el aire a Izuki que peleaba para liberarse. El hombre enguantado miro al científico que solo agito su mano en aire perezosamente, "llévatela a la jaula con el resto"

"pero ya no queda más espacio" dijo el subordinado recordando como los prisioneros en la jaula eran tanto que se debían apilar uno encima de otro hasta que tocaron el techo

El pelinaranja puso los ojos en blanco, "entonces ponla en una celda cualquiera" dijo a lo que el hombre asistió y se fue con la peliverde colgada sobre su hombro.

Izuki lucho con todo lo que tuvo para tratar de liberarse, el recuerdo de aquel chico dándolo todo para escapar la impulsó a luchar, pero no pudo. Su vista fue hacia la salida del almacén, tenía miedo, que sería de ella a partir de ahora solo el destino lo sabía, y eso le daba miedo

Fin del capitulo

**NOTA: **

What's up guys and gals. Ok ya paro, Bueno la idea para esta historia la tenía desde hace **mucho** y recién ahora tengo tiempo para escribirla, en realidad tengo cientos de ideas para fanfics de boku no hero pero por razones de tiempo (y ganas) no puedo hacerlas toda

Como sea, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia, voy a intentar equilibrar esta y ladronzuelo para que no se me haga el mismo despelote que se me hizo con los fanfics de Naruto (que a lo mejor puede salir un nuevo capítulo de "dejado atrás" dentro de poco)

Da igual, perdón de ante mano por los errores de tipiado que puedan encontrar. Por ultimo quiero aclarar (para el que no se haya dado cuenta todavía) que me inspire en la franquicia de "prototype" pero esto no es un crossover de ningún tipo

Sin nada mas que decir me despido ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿hombre o animal?

Arnold Bristol era dentro de todo alguien muy ocupado, tuvo poco tiempo de recreación en su vida gracias a su insaciable hambre de conocimiento y grandeza, esto lo llevo a trabajar sin descanso la mayor parte de su vida, durante su infancia trabajo y se esforzó por llamar la atención de sus padres, con cinco hermanos era difícil. Sus padres siempre quisieron a un chico fuerte y con una peculiaridad poderosa, querían a alguien que fuera digno de portar el traje de superhéroe de la familia, se esperaba de él, el primer hijo de su padre, que se convirtiera en héroe

Pero caprichoso fue el destino al haber nacido así, débil y escuálido, por más que lo intentara no pudo conseguir músculos, daba igual lo que hiciera simplemente fue incapaz y su quirk no ayudo. No tuvo la peculiaridad sobresaliente para ser un héroe, no fue un derivado de la telequinesis de su padre o la indestructibilidad de la transformación en diamante de su madre, no resulto ser heredero de ninguna de los Quirks de sus padres o sus abuelos, fue todo lo contrario. El destino y su genética quiso que su peculiaridad fuera la hipertimesia, la capacidad para recordar absolutamente todos los detalles de lo que sus ojos vieran e incluso lo que sus oídos escuchasen, fue la mayor decepción de su familia sobre todo de su padre

Lo descartaron al instante como heredero y lo volvieron un paria dentro de su hogar, su primer hermano llego tan solo un año después y los otros no tardaron en aparecer. Arnold apenas recibió atención durante su infancia, tuvo la mínima suerte de que lo reconocieran como miembro de la misma familia.

Siempre fue inteligente y su peculiaridad solo lo hizo aún más, comprendió la situación cuando apenas tenía seis años, mas no se enojó, en su lugar se empeñó en demostrarle a su familia que si podía ser alguien poderoso, si su cuerpo no era su fuerte entonces haría de él su mente. Durante años estudio sin descanso, días y noches enteras las dedico a aumentar su inteligencia, a la edad de trece años se graduó de la universidad de Oxford y un par de meses después presentó una tesis mundialmente reconocida sobre los Quirks, su evolución y como era teóricamente posible replicarlos en personas con otra peculiaridad ya presenté en sus cuerpos

Tenía lo que quería, tenía reconocimiento, tenía dinero, tenía decenas de títulos universitarios e incluso un proyecto que podría cambiar el mundo, mas no fue suficiente para sus familiares, su tercer hermano seria el heredero del traje y por ende del poder, la riqueza y sobre todo la influencia de su familia, pero el desastre comenzó después.

Uno de sus compañeros con el cual colaboro para desarrollar su tesis estaba celoso de todo lo que obtuvo por ella, así que acuso a su experimento de haber sido adulterado por el mismo Arnold para que diera resultado, una absurda mentira que intento arreglar, pero la duda ya había sido plantada, las autoridades de la universidad desestimaron su investigación y le quitaron todos los recursos que obtuvo gracias a esta junto con sus títulos y certificados

Su reputación quedo completamente arruinada, se convirtió en el hazmerreír de toda la comunidad científica, nadie le creyó al niño británico vestido de bata blanca que gritaba a todo pulmón que él también era un científico y que su investigación era autentica

Se desbordó, todo el odio que contuvo durante años en su interior exploto, le grito a los directivos y a los estudiantes que eran unos idiotas, juro por su vida que demostraría la veracidad de su tesis transfiriendo una peculiaridad de un cuerpo a otro. Así fue como se huyó de su hogar y desapareció, nadie supo absolutamente nada de él, su nombre se borró del árbol genealógico de su familia y todo registro que quedase de su persona dentro de la universidad de Oxford desapareció

Arnold no tenía recursos y tuvo de comenzar desde cero con toda su tesis, durante veinte años trato y trato, experimento e investigo con lo que pudo, consiguió poder haciendo tratos con personas poderosas. Y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, luego de incontables horas sin sueño y miles de fracasos estuvo a solo un paso de poder transferir un quirk de un cuerpo a otro, se encontraba a tan solo un mísero paso de recuperar su credibilidad cuando la policía irrumpió en su laboratorio para arrestarlo, en algunos de sus experimentos se vio obligado a torturar a los sujetos de prueba y cometer delitos de lesa humanidad, "la moralidad no tenía espacio dentro de la ciencia" decía él. Su laboratorio exploto y se perdió en medio del operativo por lo que otra vez se había quedado sin nada

En ese callejón la idea de dispararse en la cabeza no sonaba tan mal, no tenía nada más por que vivir, su familia lo ignoro como uno de los suyos tanto que hicieron todo lo posible para borrar su nombre de la existencia, su investigación se había perdido por segunda vez y no tenía forma de volver a empezar. Estuvo por poner una bala entre sus cejas y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ese hombre el cual le tendió la mano y le ofreció todos los recursos que tenía a su disposición, todo con el objetivo de transferir una peculiaridad hacia él

Era su segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arnold entro a una habitación en específico, odiaba este momento, no porque lo pusiera nervioso como uno podría pensar, no, detestaba este momento del mes simplemente porque le quitaba preciosos minutos y a veces horas de su preciada investigación que ya de por si era difícil como para que lo estén molestando, detrás del científico entro Isamu, un hombre de treinta años cabello castaño y ojos negros, ahora mismo vestía un abrigo largo gris abierto en la parte de adelante mostrando una camiseta negra y pantalones del mismo color curiosamente usaba un par de guantes de cuero color negro

El científico se quitó su bata y la dejo en un perchero, soltó un suspiro y fue hasta una mesa que tenía encima un televisor, tomo el control que estaba al lado del aparato y lo encendió, de repente en la pantalla apareció la figura de un hombre vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la y levantadas a la altura de su boca, pero no pudieron ver su rostro por lo oscuro que estaba la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre, lo máximo que lograban ver era parte de su mentón

"es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo el hombre a oscuras

"si, si, lo que sea, terminemos de una vez" respondió Arnold con impaciencia

"como quieras, comienza con el reporte" dijo la figura del otro lado de la pantalla, el científico se puso recto y tocio en su mano para aclarar su garganta, "los experimentos con la duplicación y transposición de la peculiaridad del 'sujeto Zeus' se han mantenido en una constante con ligeras variaciones, igual que antes y como ha pasado desde el inicio del experimento el virus se mantiene tan inestable que es complicado manejarlo sin que muera en medio del proceso…" dijo el científico antes que la voz del hombre de traje lo interrumpiera

"Arnold, te he dado todos los recursos que has pedido, he invertido millones en este proyecto y puse toda mi confianza en ti porque te creo capaz de realizarlo, pero ya ha pasado un año y medio y apenas recibo noticias de avances tuyas, estoy empezando a pensar que te sobreestime" dijo

El científico frunció el ceño en clara señal de enojo, "señor All For One, por favor no se enoje por lo que diré, pero usted no tiene la más remota idea acerca de mi investigación, además que no solo la última vez que estuve a punto de realizar una transferencia exitosa tarde veinte años en investigar, fallar y replantear procesos hasta que lo logre, sino que también el caso que estoy viendo es el más complicado con el que me he topado en mi vida y probablemente me toparé, así que cierre la boca y tenga paciencia" le dijo Arnold a su socio, porque él no mandaba sobre nada en su investigación, simplemente él la financiaba y traía lo que pidiera

De repente e sonido de alguien tosiendo llamo la atención de ambos hombres, isamu apoyado contra la pared fue el que llamo la atención del par, "¿a alguno de los dos le molestaría explicar de qué diablos están hablando? Porque llevo aquí apenas un par de semanas y no único que he hecho es evitar que ese mocoso escape" dijo

El peli naranja estuvo por decirle que se callara y se fuera, pero All For One hablo primero, "tienes razón, Arnold, infórmale a tu subordinado que es lo que está pasando", el científico fulmino con la mirada al hombre de traje y luego de suspirar dijo, "el chico al cual has estado reteniendo lo llamamos 'sujeto Zeus', es el principal activo en mi investigación y es completamente indispensable para la misma"

El castaño levanto una ceja "¿y tu investigación consiste en…?" preguntó

"transferir su peculiaridad hacia mi" dijo esta vez All For One, ahora isamu sí que estaba confundido, "¿no se suponía que usted ya podía hacer eso?" pregunto

"si, pero hay una complicación…" comenzó el sujeto de traje

"el quirk del niño no es lo que tú piensas, la transformación en sus brazos y piernas y sus habilidades solo son el producto de este" dijo Arnold mientras limpiaba sus gafas

El castaño frunció el entrecejo en confusión, "¿ósea?" preguntó

"el quirk del niño no es como ninguna otra antes vista, no se trata de un tipo emisor o un tipo mutante, se trata de uno tipo viral" dijo el científico, "su Quirk provoco que sus glóbulos blancos se hallan transformado en algún tipo de virus altamente contagioso el cual infecto todas sus células y lo doto de habilidades fuera de lo común, incluso dentro de la sociedad de las peculiaridades, su fuerza sobre humana y la capacidad de modificar su cuerpo es solo la punta del iceberg" explico mirando a la nada mientras ligeras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, "el potencial de su peculiaridad el ilimitado", completo y de repente frunció el ceño con enojo, "y es desperdiciado en un mocoso que se comporta como un animal rabioso"

"de nuevo, ¿porque no absorbes su quirk y se ahorra todo este problema?" preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose hacia el hombre de traje

"porque una de las habilidades del virus es la asimilación y la infección de otros seres vivos" dijo el científico, "el virus es tan contagioso que le toma solo un par de segundos infestar todo un cuerpo humano, en el momento que ingresa en un organismo no infectado comienza un proceso en el cual se introduce dentro de las células el huésped y modifica su código genético para empatarlo con el del 'sujeto Zeus', una vez termina el proceso las células infectadas simplemente son adheridas a su cuerpo, el excedente de células pasa a ser biomasa la cual utiliza para casi todas sus habilidades, entre más biomasa tenga más fuerte es"

"lo encontramos deambulando en los barrios más pobres, se comportaba como un animal y en eso mato a un puñado de mis subordinados, cuando vi su peculiaridad la quise para mí, pero cuando intenté absorberla comenzó a asimilar si brazo, si fuera porque reaccione rápido ahora mismo seria parte de él, es por eso que no puedo simplemente absorber su quirk, el virus que se generó en mí ya estaba cargado con el código genéticos del niño" explico All For One

El hombre de abrigo gris asintió ante toda la explicación, "no entendí nada, no único que si comprendí es que tú no puedes robarle la peculiaridad y tu intentas pasársela sin que lo mate en el proceso" dijo primero señalando al hombre al otro lado de la pantalla y luego al peli naranja

El científico rodo los ojos mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "idiota", All For One solo dijo "ya terminamos" y la pantalla se apagó abruptamente. El par de hombres dejaron la habitación y cada quien se fue por su lado para hacer sus cosas, de repente el ruido de la destrucción a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambos, el castaño suspiro, "detesto a ese niño" dijo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el origen del sonido, anótalo como el quinto intento de escape de esta semana, apenas estaban a miércoles

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki a menudo se quejaba de que había poca luz dentro de su cuarto, la verdad era que la ventana de su habitación estaba bien y aunque quisiera poner otra no podría por la gran cantidad de posters y figuras de acción en estanterías que ocupaban el espacio en las paredes de su cuarto, pero ahora mismo no se estaba quejando y no diría una sola palabra sobre la pequeñísima ventana de la celda donde estaba encerrada

Luego de que se la llevaron de aquel almacén la colocaron dentro de esta celda, era una habitación de tal vez ocho metros cuadrados con paredes, piso y techo de cemento liso, tenía una cama vieja, en realidad se trataba de una plancha de metal con un lado pegado a la pared y que al mismo tiempo se sostenía por dos cadenas también conectadas a la pared, también había un lavamanos de metal y gracias a dios un inodoro, por ultimo una ventana de treinta centímetros por quince y una puerta, la ventana tenía tres barrotes gruesos de metal que le impediría, incluso si lograba alcanzarla dado que estaba casi pegada al techo, salir por allí, igualmente la puerta estaba hecha de barras gruesas de metal. La única manera en la que podría salir de la habitación era que alguien abriera la puerta

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que la secuestraron y en los primeros días grito, pidió y suplico que la liberarán, incluso llego a prometer no decirle nada a nadie si la liberaban, de mas esta decir que no funciono. Sus días fueron increíblemente monótonos e insufriblemente aburridos, solo pasaba el tiempo caminando en círculos, durmiendo o imaginando como serían las cosas si no estuviera aquí.

Pero si había algo que le impedía hacer alguna de esas cosas era una, que pasaba absolutamente todos los días y en ciertas ocasiones barias veces en uno. Todos los días sin excepción y sin una hora específica a lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido de la destrucción, la gente pasaba frente a su celda gritando algo acerca de "lo hizo de nuevo" y apenas pasaban unos minutos escuchaba a esas mismas personas gritar de dolor, podía oír las explosiones y a veces disparos, y lo que siempre acompañaba a esos sonidos era un rugido furioso

Ese rugido no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ese chico, lo recordaba bien, su figura se había quedado grabada en su memoria, su entero ser le traía preguntas que no era capaz de contestar, era inevitable que su lado nerd saliera y se hiciera preguntas sobre su quirk, que tipo era, cuál era su nombre, cuál era su habilidad principal. Sin embargo, las preguntas que más se hacía eran sobre él

Izuki no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en la que actuaba, no parecía un humano, la forma en la que se movía era como la de un animal, el poco tiempo que lo vio no dijo una sola palabra, solo gruño y rugió, se comportó en general como una bestia enfurecida. Pero sus ojos contaron una historia completamente distinta, en sus ojos rojo pudo ver muchas emociones claramente humanas, pero estaban desordenadas y la mayoría eran negativas. Quería verlo de nuevo para intentar comprenderlo, pero jamás lo volvió ver y aquí encerrada en esta celda no podría resolver sus dudas.

Ahora era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, no es que hubiera otra fuente de luz que no sea la natural. Izuki se encontraba arrodillada a un lado de la cama, con la cabeza abajo y las manos juntas en oración, jamás fue muy creyente o alguien demasiado religiosa, pero en estos momentos desesperados no le quedaba mucho más que tener fe en que todo se resolvería, en que la encontrarían y todo volvería a la normalidad

"amen", Izuki termino su oración y suspiro, se sentía desalentada e impotente, por un segundo pensó en que tal vez con esfuerzo y tiempo podría escapar, pero descarto esa idea al instante, las paredes de concreto eran demasiado duras y no tenían grietas y aunque tuvieran gritas o un lugar por el cual empezar a cavar un agujero no tenía con que hacerlo, le traían comida, pero los utensilios eran plásticos además de que igual manera se los quitaban después de comer

Abrir la puerta tampoco era una opción, la cerradura era increíblemente tosca y la primera vez que vio como la abrieron se trabó, a eso súmale que no tenía idea de cómo abrir una cerradura. Así que esta era su situación, encerrada sin posibilidad de escape, en estos momentos era cuando más maldecía su falta de una peculiaridad, si kachan estuviera aquí explotaría las paredes y derrotaría a todas las personas en este lugar

Soltó otro suspiro y se paro estuvo por subir a la cama, no tenía colchón, pero al menos si una almohada, fue por pura casualidad que su vista se detuvo en la puerta y allí lo vio, agachado en cuclillas, sus brazos recubiertos de enredaderas negras y rojas con dedos como garras estaban puestos frente a él a manera de apoyo, su cabello negro se confundía con la oscuridad del pasillo, pero sus ojos rojos sangre brillaban en la negrura. Era él

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El "sujeto Zeus" era el nombre código por el cual se le conocía al principal sujeto de pruebas en la actual investigación del científico Arnold Bristol, la investigación consiste en traspasar la peculiaridad del "sujeto Zeus" hacia otro cuerpo.

El perfil del "sujeto Zeus" es el de un niño de a parientes siete años, aun así, su edad verdadera se estima que es de cinco, cabello negro azabache y ojos color rojo, su peculiaridad a afectado en gran medida su apariencia, principalmente sus brazos y piernas. Fue encontrado durante un operativo ilegal por subordinados del magnate del crimen All For One, durante el acto ilícito el niño apareció, según lo que dijeron se comportaba como un perro, caminando a cuatro patas y no diciendo una palabra, solo gruñía, su apariencia era casi igual a la actual solamente que su cabello era más corto.

Los efectivos del operativo acordaron que debían matarlo, a pesar de no parecer estar lucido o con la capacidad de contar lo que había visto decidieron tener precaución. Contaron que cuando uno de ellos fue y le disparo en la cabeza no murió, en su lugar la herida se cerró casi al instante, el chico respondió atacando y "absorbiendo" a su atacante. El resto de los efectivos intentaron asesinar al "sujeto Zeus" pero este era inmune, luego de varias bajas lograron reducirlo.

Volvieron a intentar matar al niño pero su factor regenerativo era demasiado acelerado por lo que no fueron capases, los subordinados vieron que su quirk sería beneficioso para su jefe por lo que se lo llevaron, sin embargo cuando All For One absorbió la peculiaridad esta resulto intentar asimilarlo, pudo evitar que el proceso llegase más allá de su brazo.

Luego de ese suceso All For One recluto al científico Arnold Bristol para intentar transferir de manera segura la peculiaridad del "sujeto Zeus" a su cuerpo de manera segura. Mediante exhaustivas pruebas y experimentos descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de la peculiaridad del "sujeto Zeus" junto con la mayoría de sus capacidades. El Quirk presente en el niño no era de tipo mutante como se especuló en un principio, sino que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de peculiaridad que se denominó "tipo viral", el efecto de la peculiaridad se teorizo que fue el cambiar los glóbulos blancos a un tipo de virus altamente infeccioso, el virus infecta en su totalidad el cuerpo del huésped y cambia el su código genético mutando las células, se cree que el "sujeto Zeus" perdió la memoria gracias a la mutación de sus neuronas. La infección y la posterior mutación dotan al individuo de una serie de habilidades que rompen con los limites humanos y sobrehumanos

La primera y principal habilidad producto del virus de la peculiaridad "blackligth", como se la bautizo, es la asimilación de otros organismos animales, si un solo ejemplar del virus es introducido en un organismo no infectado este comenzara un proceso donde infectara a la célula más cercana, cambiando su código genético comienza a utilizar la maquinaria biológica y a multiplicarse, repite el proceso hasta que el huésped sano es infectado en su totalidad. Luego de la infección total el "sujeto Zeus" adjunta a su masa las células infectadas nuevas, si las asimila cuando su masa está completa entonces se transformarán en biomasa la cual utilizara combustible para su cambio anatómico y su factor regenerativo, también puede generar biomasa por su cuenta con una ingesta altamente calórica por lo que para evitar que desarrolle biomasa por sí solo no se le entrega comida, la única manera en la que se mantiene es gracias a las víctimas que asimila todos los días

La segunda habilidad es el cambio anatómico, mediante la multiplicación celular acelerada y controlada el "sujeto Zeus" puede modificar su anatomía a voluntad, hasta ahora solo se lo ha visto hacer crecer extremidades extras o apéndices, aunque el potencial de esta habilidad esta únicamente limitado por la cantidad de biomasa que el "sujeto Zeus" posea

Por último, la tercera habilidad y la más poderosa es el factor regenerativo acelerado, como su nombre indica es un factor de regeneración acelerado, pero llevado a extremos que no tienen precedente alguno, es capaz de curar heridas mortales para un humano normal en segundos, extremidades cortadas vuelven a crecer en un instante, pero lo que la hace su habilidad más poderosa es el hecho de que casi no tiene límite en su regeneración, en los diversos experimentos que se ha llevado a cabo para probar su resistencia se lo ha triturado, quemado, hundido en ácido sulfúrico y no solo no ha muerto por ello sino que también se recuperó sin secuela alguna. En el experimento donde se destruyó casi la totalidad de su cuerpo solo basto que asimilase a una sola persona para poder recrearse

Se le dio el nombre de "sujeto Zeus" gracias a su enorme poder y su aparente casi inmortalidad

Por otro lado, su perfil psicológico es desalentador, el niño es completamente incivilizado, no se sabe hasta qué punto es consciente de su situación, pero se ha concluido que su cautiverio no le agrada, todos los días intenta escapar sin éxito. No parece razonar sus acciones y en general se comporta como un animal, lo que mas destaca de su comportamiento aparte de lo salvaje que es, es su agresividad, se irrita con facilidad y es sumamente violento y desconfiado con los seres u objetos que estén cerca al punto en el que no permite que nada se acerque, de lo contrario reaccionara de forma agresiva, responde de manera explosiva y violenta hacia cualquier tipo de estímulo y no ha demostrado tener ningún tipo de inteligencia más allá de la instintiva, es analfabeto pero si parece tener cierto conocimiento de cómo habar aunque hasta qué punto es desconocido pues solo se lo ha oído decir palabras sueltas y sin sentido. Se plantearon dos hipótesis acerca de su comportamiento, la primera es que no recibió educación o crianza y que de alguna manera sobrevivió en las calles por su cuenta siendo un salvaje, la segunda y a la que el propio Arnold se apega mas es que gracias al desarrollo de su quirk y la mutación de sus neuronas perdió la memoria casi en su totalidad

Se ha visto que en su desconfianza tiene una mínima distinción de lo peligroso de lo que no, en su mayoría identifica algo como seguro si este es muy pequeño, sin embargo, este juicio solo aplica a objetos inanimados, si se trata de un ser vivo lo matara al instante.

All For One cuando vio el perfil psicológico que se presentaba en el niño pensó que tal vez podría utilizarlo como cabeza de turco después de quitarle su Quirk, sin embargo, se encontró con la dificultad de que "sujeto Zeus" no era influenciable, literalmente cualquier cosa que le dieran era destruida al instante, sin importar lo que fuera, no seguía ni las ordenes más sencillas y nadie podía acercarse a él para interactuar

Eso era lo que decían los reportes del experimento, y estaban en lo cierto, "sujeto Zeus" era una máquina de matar sin razón, más animal que humano y que no tenía utilidad para All For One mas allá de su quirk, sim embargo hoy sucedió algo que jamás había sucedido antes, el niño comenzó a pensar, encerrado en una celda con paredes reforzadas de hormigón, sus garras eran tanto o casi más duras que el acero por lo que podía cortar el metal como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, por eso mismo tenían que cambiar la puerta de su celda todo el tiempo, aunque ahora All for One habían invertido una suma exorbitante para conseguir una puerta de grafeno, cuando estaba encerrado y no trataba de escapar solamente daba vueltas en la habitación. Pero hoy sucedió que por primera vez desde que llego a este lugar se quedó quieto, simplemente se mantuvo allí sentado con la mirada perdida

Por la mente animal del chico surgió algo, una acción, creyó en su razonamiento mínimo que talvez si intentaba no hacer ruido podría escapar. Fue así que se acercó a la puerta e introdujo una de las cuchillas de sus manos entre la puerta y la pared y corto el pestillo, por lo general la hubiera simplemente dividido para salir. Si había algo en lo que los reportes se equivocaban era que decían que dentro de su pobre razonamiento no tenía sentido de la orientación, la verdad era que si lo tenía y conocía bastante bien este lugar. Corrió por los pasillos rápidamente y siendo lo más silenciosos que pudo, fue por pura casualidad que paso frente a una celda, fue pura casualidad que miro dentro, allí la vio, esa criatura extraña que fue la primera criatura viva que no trato de matar en el instante que la vio

"sujeto Zeus" no tenía orientación en el tiempo así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo atrás había visto a esa cosa de pelo verde, pero la primera vez que se la vio estaba demasiado cerca, creyó que le haría daño o intentaría retenerla así que la alejo, pero luego cuando la miro más detenidamente se dio cuenta que era insignificante, ella había retrocedido porque no podía atacarlo, en verdad era inofensiva.

"sujeto Zeus" tenía un mínimo nivel de curiosidad pero que solo aplicaba a objetos que el considerase no peligrosos, su pelaje verde le pareció extraño pues jamás había visto algo así, también le dio curiosidad lo pequeña que era, estaba acostumbrado a seres que eran más grandes que él, pero ella era más pequeña y por ultimo estaba sus ojos, eran idénticos a su cabello pero más brillante, le hicieron sentir una sensación que jamás antes había sentido, por alguna razón no quiso matarla cuando levanto su brazo.

Quería seguir viéndola, quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación, pero no pudo porque aquel hombre se había movido, y si se había movido era porque intentaba atacarlo, tuvo que dejar a esa criatura extraña para defenderse y salir, pero otra vez llego ese hombre y lo detuvo.

Ahora tenía delante de él a esa criatura extraña otra vez, se quedó allí sentado, mirándola, mientras la veía noto que estaba en una posición extraña, se apoyaba en sus rodillas y juntaba sus manos, de repente se dio vuelta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki no supo bien cómo reaccionar, bueno, en un primer momento si, estuvo a punto de gritar pero se tapó la boca para no hacerlo, no quería hacer que sus captores vinieran y lo vieran fuera de su celda, seguramente se metería en problemas. Por otro lado, él se quedó allí simplemente sentado frente a la puerta. La peliverde pensó que esto era extraño, era ciertamente inesperado verlo frente a su celda, la primera vez que lo vio fue también la última, lo verdaderamente raro era que no estuviera haciendo un alboroto, por más que no lo hubiera visto en estas tres semanas todavía estaba muy segura de que el causante del ruido y la destrucción de todos los días era el pelinegro, verlo tan tranquilo y quieto le daba inquietud

La peliverde tragó saliva nerviosamente, el recuerdo de como asesino a ese par de hombres todavía estaba presente en su memoria. Un silencio incomodo invadió el espacio o al menos era incómodo para Izuki porque el pelinegro no parecía estarlo, su vista jamás se desvió de ella, el más mínimo movimiento era seguido por sus ojos acompañado de una mirada penetrante que no estaba ayudando a que se sintiera más cómoda con la situación

"h-hola" saludo Izuki no pudiendo soportar más el ambiente, el pelinegro pareció reaccionar, aunque solamente la miro directamente a los ojos, volvió a tragar, sintió que la estaba desnudando con la vista, las pupilas verticales estaban ligeramente ovaladas

"m-me l-llamo Izuki, ¿y-y tú?" pregunto la peliverde dando un paso hacia el mientras extendía la mano, de repente las pulirlas del pelinegro de cerraron, sus ojos se entrecerraron y abandono su postura relajada, se apoyó en sus cuatro extremidades y se echó para atrás como listo para defenderse, al mismo tiempo comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. Izuki se detuvo dónde estaba, evidentemente había mal interpretado sus acciones, por tercera ver trago saliva y esta vez se movió muy lentamente mientras decía "t-tranquilo, n-no quiero lastimarte", volvió a acercase esta vez con mucha lentitud, él siguió en su misma postura tensa hasta que la peliverde se arrodillo del lado de adentro de la puerta de su celda

Paso un segundo sin que nada más que los gruñidos guturales fueran lo que escucharon, sin embargo, luego de un minuto los gruñidos comenzaron a disminuir hasta que finalmente cesaron. El pelinegro con lentitud y mucha cautela volvió a acercarse, ahora mismo el par de niños se encontraban frente a frente, solamente la puerta de la celda se interponía entre ellos

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, de repente Izuki preguntó "¿sabes hablar?" en verdad se hubiera sentido bastante tonta al tratad de conversar con alguien que no la entendía, el pelinegro no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero de un segundo a otro abrió la boca, estuvo un segundo sin emitir sonido hasta que dijo "si". Los ojos de Izuki se iluminaron como un par de faros, si podía hablar, había pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que hablo con alguien además de ella misma, estaba ansiosa por quejarse, pero más ansiosa estaba de aprender sobre el chico que tenía al frente, "qué bueno que sabes hablar, eres muy fuertes, tu quirk es muy curioso, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿no se sienten raros tus brazos con esas enredaderas en ellos?" comenzó a preguntar la niña, el pelinegro se quedó callado con los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada confusa, parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por comprender todo lo que había preguntado, Izuki se dio cuenta de ello y se disculpó, tal vez había ido demasiado rápido así que pensó que podría comenzar desde el principio

"yo me llamo Izuki Midoriya, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto la niña mientras extendía su brazo al frente, el ojirojo retrocedió un poco, miro la mano al frente de él, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que debía responder, de repente recordó como el sujeto raro de bata blanca hacia ese mismo gesto cuando veía a alguien nuevo, lentamente y no muy seguro levanto su brazo y lo dirigió hacia adelante, sus manos se entrelazaron, Izuki se sorprendió por la forma en la que se sentía al tacto, por alguna razón esperaba que se sintiera viscoso y eso, pero era idéntico a la piel común aunque claro no era igual a una mano normal principalmente su palma, se debía a las enredaderas que creaban surco y canales en toda su mano, la peliverde pensó que podría aventurarse a sentir un poco más, desenredó sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos toco las garras del niño, el tacto era frio y se asemejaba a tocar un pedazo de metal

A menudo "sujeto Zeus" no tomaba bien el contacto físico de ningún tipo, por lo general el único tipo de contacto que siempre tuvo era el de los científicos y guardias para retenerlo, por eso mismo lo despreciaba tanto, sin embargo, no hizo nada cuando Izuki lo toco, era distinto al tacto rudo y violento al que estaba acostumbrado, este era más suave, delicado, el simplemente se quedó callado mientras veía como la niña frente a él recorría con sus manos su brazo mientras en que en su rostro había una mirada sombrada, sus ojos parecían brillar, no podía explicar porque se sentía extrañamente tan tranquilo, si los miembros de la investigación lo vieran ahora mismo probablemente se les caería la mandíbula al suelo

De repente Izuki dejo de tocarlo, "perdón, me emocione un poco" dijo la peliverde con un tono avergonzado y un ligero rubor en su rostro, "no…me molesta" dijo el peli negro repentinamente

"p-pero fue descortés, no lo… ¡kya!" comenzó la niña, pero no pudo terminar su frase dado que se sobresaltó de un segundo a otro cuando sintió el frio toque del metal, habia cerrado los ojos en un gesto avergonzado cuando comenzó a hablar por lo que ahora los abrió de repente y vio que el chico frente a ella tenía el brazo extendido y con su garra tocaba ligeramente su rostro, la peliverde se quedó quieta, no quería hacer algún movimiento brusco y molestarlo, ya habia demostrado ser bastante susceptible en ese aspecto

El niño toco con toda la delicadeza que pudo la cara de Izuki, uno podría pensar que no tenía sensibilidad en sus dedos, pero la verdad era que sí, si bien tenía muy buena vista su sentido del tacto era mucho mejor, aunque hasta ahora solamente habia sentido el Duro suelo o las paredes, quedo fascinado con lo suave y cálida que era su piel.

Pero para su desgracia no pudo sentir mucho más dado que de repente escucharon pasos a lo lejos. Las pupilas del pelinegro se cerraron en señal de que ahora estaba alerta, volvió a apoyarse en cuatro patas y le gruño a la dirección del ruido, sin embargo, Izuki no creía que eso fuera buena idea, "¡e-espera!, ¡tienes que irte!" le dijo por lo bajo al chico el cual giro su cabeza hacia ella con una expresión confundida, "¡corre!", el pelinegro se veía indeciso y parecía no entender

La peliverde se comenzó a acelerar al oír como los pasos se hacían aún más fuertes y actuando sin pensar dijo "¡vete¡, ¡n-nos veremos mañana en la noche aquí!". el chico la siguió mirando por unos segundos más hasta que pregunto, "¿aquí…?", Izuki asintió con vehemencia, él la miro por última vez cuando comenzó a retroceder ligeramente, de repente dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a cuatro patas

Izuki soltó un largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, estuvo cerca. De repente levanto una mano hacia su cara, la sensación de su garra tocando su piel seguía allí, miro en la dirección por la cual se habia ido, en un principio habia pensado que era como una bestia, ahora se daba cuenta que, solamente, era un humano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cuartel de la policía de Tokio por lo general era un lugar agitado, los policías iban y venían cargando papeles y los teléfonos sonaban permanentemente, el único lugar silencioso y libre del ambiente de la oficina era el tejado. Como era un lugar que prácticamente todo el departamento conocía decidieron entre todos que para no abarrotar el espacio y quitarle su tranquilidad se turnarían

Ahora era el turno de naomasa tsukauchi, el jefe de la sección de investigación. El hombre miro al horizonte sin verlo realmente, entre sus dedos se encontraba un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y le dio una profunda calada. De repente detrás de él pudo escuchar como la puerta de la azotea se abría, "detective" le llamo una voz femenina, "está aquí, otra vez" completó la recién llegada

Naomasa soltó un suspiro cansado, dejo de apoyarse en la barandilla y arrojo el cigarro dentro de un cenicero cercano. Bajó hasta la oficina y allí vio a quien menos quería ver en este momento, Inko Midoriya

La mujer había estado viniendo a la estación constantemente desde que su hija desapareció hace tres semanas, su aspecto se habia ido degradando de una manera demasiado notoria, la primera vez que llego se veía como una mujer normal de apariencia acorde a su edad, sin embargo, con el paso de los días su cabello verde hoja comenzó a perder brillo, su piel habia adquirido una tonalidad pálida enfermiza y era imposible no notar las profundas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño

"señora Midoriya" dijo el detective, no podía decir que no comprendía el dolor de la mujer de cabello verde, pero su constante aparición lo estaba comenzando a cansar. "detective" dijo inko ignorando por completo al otro policía con el cual habia estado hablando hasta ahora, "detective por favor dígame que ha descubierto algo" dijo prácticamente rogando, se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante y juntaba las manos en un gesto suplicante

El hombre soltó un suspiro de derrota y mientras frotaba su nuca dijo "lamentablemente no, los secuestradores son muy meticulosos al cubrir sus huellas", los hombros de inko cayeron aún más y pareció que casi se pondría a llorar en ese mismo lugar de no ser porque naomasa le dijo "señora, quiero que me acompañe", puso una mano detrás de su espalda y comenzó a empujarla con delicadeza mientras la dirigía. En unos minutos llegaron a la azotea

"¿p-para que me quiere aquí?" pregunto la peliverde insegura y nerviosa

"inko" comenzó naomasa, el que comenzara con su nombre era un indicativo de que lo que iba a decir iba muy enserio, "comprendo su dolor y su ansiedad por recuperar a su hija, pero lo que está haciendo no ayuda a nadie y lo único que hace es lastimarse a sí misma, debe relajarse"

La mujer lo miro por lo que fue un minuto entero, de repente su rostro se tornó rojo de furia, sus puños se crisparon violentamente y adquirió una expresión de enojo puro, "que me relaje, ¡que me relaje dices!, ¡mi hija esta desparecida tres semanas idiota y tú me dices que debo relajarme! ¡yo estoy relajada y tú no eres el que debería relajarse! ¡deberías estar investigando bastardo! ¡tendrían que estar derribando cada edificio en esta maldita ciudad buscando a mi hija!" gritó colérica inko, de repente comenzó a golpear al detective

"¡espere!" dijo el hombre defendiéndose de los golpes, pero se dio cuenta que no iban a detenerse por lo que se vio obligado a usar la fuerza, así que tomo a la mujer de las muñecas y las retuvo, estuvo por decirle que se calmara, pero en el momento que abrió la boca para hablar escucho sollozos, "mi hija…" fue lo único que dijo la peliverde antes de romper en llanto

El detective la soltó, pero aun así ella se aferró a él y lloro en su pecho. Naomasa froto la espalda de la mujer desconsolada en un intento de confortarla, mientras lo hacía rogaba a dios para que toda esta pesadilla terminase de una vez

Fin del capitulo

**NOTA DE QUIRK:**

Nombre: blackligth

Usuario: sin nombre (aun)

Tipo: viral

El quirk blackligth se trata de una nueva especie de peculiaridad denominada estilo viral, la función del quirk es el cambiar a todos los glóbulos blancos en el cuerpo de su usuario a una cepa de un virus altamente infeccioso, el virus infecta todas las células del usuario y reescribe el código genético de las mismas dotándolas de capacidades sobrehumanas

La principal habilidad del usuario es la de consumir a otros organismos, consumir a un organismo se traduce como un aumento en la velocidad de regeneración al adjuntar las nuevas células infectadas al tejido dañado, si el usuario no está dañado y se encuentra con su masa completa entonces las nuevas células pasaran a ser biomasa, la biomasa cumple la función de la grasa al mismo tiempo que se consume cuando se usan las otras habilidades, la biomasa se almacena en el cuerpo del usuario aumentando su tamaño

Otra habilidad es el cambio anatómico, con esta habilidad el usuario puede transformar y modificar su anatomía como le plazca, al mismo tiempo puede crear un cierto tipo de tejido endureciendo sus células, este tejido es tan fuerte como el acero, por último, el usuario puede hacer crecer zarcillos desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo, estos zarcillos pueden hacer las veces de tentáculos o músculos con una enorme fuerza

La ultima habilidad es un factor regenerativo casi sin límites, cualquier tipo de herida es curada al instante por este factor e incluso si el cuerpo del usuario es destruido en casi su totalidad solo hace falta unas pocas células sobrevinientes y un organismo animal cercano para poder comenzar un proceso de recreación. El factor de regeneración solamente está limitado por la cantidad de biomasa que posea el usuario


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: "mi nombre es…"

A menudo el silencio se considera tranquilizante, una habitación o un ambiente silencioso es sinónimo de orden, pero el silencio también puede significar peligro en ocasiones, cuando un sitio oscuro esta en silencio provoca ansiedad y temor, porque no sabes si algo se encuentra en la oscuridad a punto de atacar. Ahora imagina eso, pero sabiendo que de hecho había algo ahí que era capaz de matar sin dejar absolutamente nada atrás.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban en el laboratorio de Arnold Bristol experimentaban esa sensación, todo el día el edificio entero se encontró en silencio, no precisamente un silencio absoluto, todavía se podían oír a las personas ir y venir y hacer sus cosas, pero faltaba algo, el ruido de la masacre, de la destrucción, el rugido de la bestia que nunca faltaba, pero que hoy se encontraba ausente

Ni siquiera se escuchaba al chico rondar por su celda, de no ser por las cámaras hubieran pensado que al fin descubrió una manera de huir, pero no, solamente estaba dentro quieto sin hacer nada.

"¿Qué demonios hace?" pregunto uno de los hombres que vigilaba al sujeto Zeus,

"no lo sé, pero da miedo" respondió otro

"ya han sido cuatro horas, jamás se había quedado quieto tanto tiempo" dijo un tercero estremeciéndose, "¿creen que deberíamos informarle al director del proyecto?" preguntó

"no creo, digo hasta ahora no ha causado ningún problema" dijo el primero

"bien, pero si pasa algo entonces será tu responsabilidad" le contestó su compañero. Poco sabían el grupo de tres que el chico encerrado en la celda de concreto que vigilaban miraba a la cámara directamente, de repente se comenzó a dirigir hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a esta simplemente la empujo y salió, uno de los guardias que vigilaban las cámaras justo lo vio, abrió los ojos como platos y toco un botón haciendo sonar una alarma que alerto a todos que el sujeto Zeus estaba escapando otra vez, todos los encargados de contenerlo acudieron de inmediato a la celda. A la mayoría casi se le saltan los ojos de las cuencas cuando lo encontraron sentado justo fuera de la puerta, nadie se movió, todos los guardias y el personal presente se encontraban con los nervios a flor de piel y tan tensos como los cables de hacer de un puente. Sabían a la perfección que el chico era absurdamente mortífero y que no podrían durar ni un segundo solos contra él, sin embargo, siempre fue predecible, el que no hiciera nada frente a ellos era una mala señal, estaba esperando para atacar o se rendía, el que su cara no demostrara emoción, ni siquiera enojo, los ponía nerviosos.

De repente sujeto Zeus dio media vuelta y a cuatro patas entro nuevamente en su jaula, de su espalda surgió repentinamente un tentáculo hecho con esos extraños zarcillos negro y rojo, pero este no tenía la cuchilla de metal afilada que acostumbraba, tomo la puerta y la cerró detrás de si

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arnold detestaba que lo despertaran, ya dormía bastante poco por su investigación como para que encima lo estuvieran molestando en el único momento donde podía recuperar su sanidad mental. Pero los subordinados que lo interrumpieron de su sueño estaban demasiado inquietos como para dejarlo en paz, así que tuvo que ir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el video de seguridad, este comportamiento era completamente nuevo

"¿cree que se halla rendido?" le pregunto uno de los vigilantes a Arnold

"claro que no, esto no es un juego" respondió, "algo anda mal" pensó en voz alta acercándose cada vez más a la pantalla, de repente abrió los ojos como platos, "está pensando, ¿por fin desarrollo inteligencia?" dijo

De repente salió de la habitación, "¡e-espere! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" le grito uno de los vigilantes corriendo detrás del científico

"si el sujeto Zeus desarrollo inteligencia entonces tal vez sea posible entablar comunicación" respondido el hombre británico. Recorrió lo diversos pasillos del edificio hasta que en un par de minutos llegó a la celda del sujeto Zeus, esta estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias, por lo general nadie se quedaba cerca de la puerta, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora la situación no era algo común pensaron que habría que ser precavidos

Arnold le dijo al par de hombres que se le abrieran la puerta a lo que estos obedecieron. Por primera vez en todo el experimento Arnold entro a la celda del chico, de igual manera estaba acompañado por los dos guardias de afuera. El científico lo vio inmóvil como una estatua en medio de la habitación, se acercó con extrema cautela, al fin y al cabo, todavía se trataba de una criatura que podría matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Finalmente estaba frente a él y Arnold se quedó quieto, no movió ni un musculo, en parte por miedo y en parte por no querer molestarlo, solo ahora los ojos del pelinegro se dirigieron al científico, este podría jurar el sentir como ese par de ojos rojos atravesaban su ser

"¿sabes dónde estás?" preguntó, no obtuvo respuesta, el científico frunció el ceño, "¿sabes cómo te llamas?" volvió a pregunta, de nuevo sin respuesta, "tu nombre es sujeto Zeus, no conocemos tu verdadero nombre así que te dimos ese" dijo, nada

Arnold pensó en algo arriesgado y en verdad estúpido, pero que talvez podría dar resultados, lentamente extendió su mano hacia adelante, los ojos rojos del chico siguieron la mano hasta que este toco su cabeza. Cada uno de los presentes salvo por el sujeto Zeus contuvieron el aliento, sabían bien que el niño no se tomaba bien el contacto, pero este no hizo nada, incluso Arnold sacudió un poco del sucio cabello del niño y este no hizo nada más que mirarlo

Sus pupilas estaban ligeramente abiertas. De la nada una voz en la cabeza del científico le gritó que quitara su mano, y lo hizo justo a tiempo para evitar que sujeto Zeus lo mordiera, de un segundo para otro las pupilas del pelinegro se cerraron, movió su cabeza y abrió la boca para mostrar que sus dientes habían crecido, en ese momento trató de morderle el brazo a Arnold, aunque este quito su extremidad del camino con lo que sujeto Zeus fallo, su boca hizo un chasquido que sonó en toda la habitación. Viendo que su ataque fallo el pelinegro se hecho ligeramente hacia atrás, comenzó a gruñir para luego dar un salto hacia par atrapar al hombre británico, sin embargo, uno de los guardias se colocó en medio, el hombre pensó que podría soportar por unos segundos al niño, pero para su desgracia subestimo su fuerza

Sujeto Zeus hundió sus dientes en el cuello del guardia y gracias a que estaba colgado de él lo tiro al suelo, cuando el hombre estuvo muerto el pelinegro levanto la vista buscando a su objetivo original, pero no lo encontró. En su rostro apareció una expresión enojada y dio un rugido al aire mientras el virus dentro de él comenzaba el proceso de asimilación con su víctima más reciente. Por su lado Arnold se encontraba fuera de la celda, pudo escapar gracias a que ese guardia intercepto a sujeto Zeus, le agradecería de no ser que ahora está muerto

"creo que ya todo es normal" dijo uno de los vigilantes que se había quedado fuera de la habitación, estuvo por decir algo mas pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio la expresión de su superior

"nada de todo esto es normal" dijo Arnold enojado, "vigílalo bien, cualquier cosa que haga lo anotaras y reportaras, no me importa si solamente está durmiendo, solo no le quites los ojos de encima" le dijo apuntando amenazadoramente al hombre junto a él, dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolo solo

"¿siquiera duerme?" le preguntó el guardia restante a lo que el vigilante se encogió de hombros sin respuesta. Luego de eso el hombre volvió a su puesto, en la pantalla de la computadora que estaba conectada a la cámara en la celda de sujeto Zeus se lo podía ver dando vueltas como siempre hacía, de repente se paró en seco y miro directamente a la cámara, como estaba de espaldas a esta su cabeza hizo un movimiento antinatural de rotación que parecía que se había quebrado el cuello, un tentáculo se formó en su espalda este con la cachilla al final, el apéndice se movió a una velocidad que el vigilante no fue capaz de seguir y destruyo la cámara de seguridad

"odio este trabajo" dijo el hombre con un tono derrotado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki a menudo no se consideraba a sí misma como una persona caprichosa, si era cierto que en ocasiones tenía sus rabietas, pero eran muy de vez en cuando, su madre siempre se enseñó el valor de ser paciente y ella lo aplicaba bastante bien, el haber esperado seis horas para obtener una figura coleccionista de All migth pagada con siete meses de mesadas y trabajos menores lo demostraba, sin embargo, hoy sí que se encontraba ansiosa e impaciente, y todo por un solo evento.

En verdad no conocía nada sobre él, ni siquiera su nombre, solo sabía que no era lo que aparentaba, pero la noche anterior le dijo que se volvieran a ver en este mismo lugar, tampoco es que pudiera ir a ningún lado, ahora aparentemente se habían olvidado de ella, hoy no le trajeron comida y ni una sola persona paso frente a su celda, ¿Qué estaba pasando? no tenía idea

Miro por la diminuta ventana de la habitación, ya era de noche y la luz de la luna era la única luz que iluminaba el lúgubre ambiente, miro a la puerta, nada, no había señales de él. Izuki soltó un suspiro, se sentía tonta al pensar que vendría de nuevo, no tenía razones para volver, ella no se las había dado, y ella tampoco tenía razones para querer que vuelva, las únicas interacciones que tuvieron fueron ella intentando acercarse sin que él se enojara, ¿Qué clase de persona quiere estar cerca de alguien así?

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro, por más que se dijera que era mejor que no viniera si era sincera quería que él se presentara, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, la forma en la que la tocó, su delicadeza, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un tono rozado al pensar en eso, la noche anterior pudo verlo mucho más de cerca que la primera vez, y sin que además estuviera destrozado, pudo ver que estaba muy definido, no tenía mucho musculo, pero si era esbelto y la poca masa muscular que poseía se notaba

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos, no era momento para eso… en verdad, ¿para qué era momento?

No pudo indagar mucho más en eso dado que de repente sintió la sensación de ser observada, se giró y a su corazón se le escapo un latido, estaba allí, fuera de la puerta de su celda exactamente igual a la noche anterior. Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por unos segundos sin decir nada

"hola" dijo Izuki agitando su mano ligeramente rompiendo el hielo repentinamente, "hola" respondió el chico, un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar por un largo rato. La peliverde era claramente la más incómoda, talvez incluso la única que estaba incomoda, el pelinegro parecía no percibir el ambiente, solamente se quedaba allí mirándola fijamente, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo porque el chico se le adelanto diciendo "¿podrías… tocar mi… cabeza?"

Izuki lo miro sorprendida, mas allá de la extraña petición era el hecho de que hablo primero, "¿eh?" dijo la peliverde, solamente se hacia la que no entendía para confirmar lo que creía haber escuchado

"¿podrías tocar… mi cabeza? Aquí" dijo el chico mientras que son su mano indicaba el lugar en el cual el científico lo toco hoy. Izuki obtuvo la confirmación que quería, no pregunto porque solamente porque pensó que no le daría una respuesta concreta, se acercó a él con paso un poco más segura que antes, aunque todavía conservaba un toque de cautela, cuando estuvo justo frente a él con solamente la puerta entre ellos se arrodillo, extendió su mano por entre los barrotes apuntando a su cabeza, lo hizo lentamente por precaución, pero el solamente miraba su mano con sus brillantes ojos rojos, de repente Izuki apoyó su palma en la parte superior de su cabeza, podía sentir su cabello sucio y enredado, su verde y rebelde cabello parecía ser el más ordenado en comparación

Aun a pesar de ello no quitó su mano de la cabeza del pelinegro, él se quedó con la mirada perdida por un par de segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos placenteramente cuando Izuki movió ligeramente su mano frotando la corona de su cabeza. Para sujeto Zeus esta era una sensación completamente nueva, cuando el científico lo hizo noto a la perfección como estaba su mano, incluso si intento aparentar estar relajado lo rígida que estaba su mano demostraba lo contrario, en cambio estaba el toque de la niña, la forma en lo que lo hacía era con suma delicadeza, en su mano no se encontraba esa tención, no, olas de una sensación placentera invadieron su cerebro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, era abrumadoramente bueno, tanto que comenzó a gruñir cuando la peliverde retiro su mano de su cabeza

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, literalmente el tiempo bolo mientras Izuki complacía al pelinegro, "gracias" dijo, se veía extremadamente relajado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados ligeramente en un gesto somnoliento

"no hay de que" respondió la peliverde, hoy había descubierto algo nuevo, aparentemente a este chico le encantaba que le dieran mimos en la cabeza, tuvo que contener una risa que se le estaba escapando, con toda la pinta y la actitud de tipo loco era ciertamente gracioso el saber que tenía un gusto tan particular. De repente el estómago de Izuki rugió pidiendo comida

El pelinegro se sobresaltó repentinamente, dio un ligero salto y se colocó en una posición alerta mientras gruñía por lo bajo

"¡e-espera! ¡tranquilo no fue nada!" dijo la niña de cabello verde intentando calamar al pelinegro, este giro su cabeza hacia ella con una expresión confusa, "yo escuche…un ruido" dijo

"f-fue mi estómago, no comí nada hoy y tengo hambre" dijo Izuki, su estómago volvió a gruñir y esta vez el chico escucho exactamente de donde venía el sonido que escucho antes, su cara se torció en preocupación y confusión, no entendía como era que esta pequeña criatura podría producir un sonido tan agresivo, de repente registro lo que la peliverde le dijo, ¿hambre? ¿Qué se supone que era eso?, se esforzó por entender, luego algo surgió en su cabeza, era un recuerdo de un hombre tirando algo al suelo, dijo que estaba molesto porque lo interrumpieron en medio de su comida

"espera…aquí" dijo el chico y no espero a que la niña respondiera antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

"c-claro" respondió al aire Izuki, "tampoco es que pueda irme" pensó en voz alta, dejo su posición arrodillada para esta vez sentarse en el suelo pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, espero por un largo rato, de vez en cuando miraba por el pasillo a ver si es que él volvía, luego de diez minutos vio una sombra cuadrúpeda acercarse, gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo era difícil verlo, pero sus brillantes ojos rojos lo delataban, cuando estuvo frente a la peliverde la luz de la luna lo ilumino un poco e Izuki pudo ver que traía algo en su boca, de repente lo soltó y cuando cayó al suelo se revelo que era un sándwich envuelto en papel film.

Los ojos de la peliverde se iluminaron y una expresión de pura alegría apareció en su cara, tomo el aperitivo y le quito la envoltura de film a una velocidad insospechada, devoró con voracidad el sándwich hasta que después de unos segundos ya no quedaba nada de él

"gracias" dijo Izuki mientras quitaba algunas migajas de su cara

"no hay…de que" respondió el pelinegro imitando a la peliverde, "yo…" comenzó el chico a lo que Izuki le prestó toda su atención, "creo… que se mi nombre" terminó

La peliverde lo miró con sorpresa la cual se transformó en alegría rápidamente, "¡¿enserio?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Por favor!" pidió esperanzada

"creo… que me…llamo… sujeto Zeus" dijo el chico, su cara mostraba clara confusión. Izuki frunció el ceño, eso no sonaba para nada al nombre que una madre o un padre le daría a su hijo, "creo que ese no es tu nombre" dijo

"¿no?" preguntó el pelinegro inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, la peliverde negó con la cabeza, "creo que ese ese un nombre clave"

"¿nombre clave?" pregunto el chico

"si, es como un nombre por el cual se refieren a ti, pero que no es el verdadero" explico la peliverde, "¿no recuerdas nada de tu autentico nombre?" preguntó como un último intento. El pelinegro desvió la vista hacia ninguna parte y comenzó a pensar, se notaba que, hacia esfuerzos en tratar de recordar, incluso en un momento comenzó a gruñir ligeramente por el esfuerzo, pero un minuto más tarde se rindió

"no recuerdas tu nombre" dijo de manera deprimida la peliverde, de repente un foco se prendió en su cabeza, "¡ya se! ¡Si no recuerdas tu nombre entonces te daré uno! Y no uno tan feo como 'sujeto Zeus'" dijo emocionada, el chico por su lado no entendía su emoción, pero si le daba una sensación agradable ver a la niña de cabello verde así de contenta

Izuki puso una mano en su mentón en un gesto pensativo, el pelinegro no hizo nada más que quedarse mirándola, unos segundos después Izuki chasqueó los dedos en realización, "ya sé, black en ingles significa negro, y tu pelo es de color negro" dijo señalando al pelinegro el cual mira hacia arriba a su cabello, "¡te puedes llamar 'black'!"

El chico se quedó mirando a Izuki por un tiempo hasta que dijo "mi nombre es…black"

"si, un gusto en conocerte black" dijo la niña con una sonrisa alegre

"mi nombre… es black"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un año, un año había pasado desde la última vez que los experimentos mostraron resultados, Arnold se había frustrado cada vez más, todo lo que hacía parecía ser completamente inútil, lo intento todo, hasta las estrategias más locas y rebuscadas y nada, intento sometiendo a los sujetos de prueba a condiciones extremas al igual que al virus, no funciono, trato haciendo lo opuesto dándoles un ambiente agradable y seguro, sin resultados

No basto con el hecho de que el virus seguía sin responder de manera positiva, sino que ahora también se había vuelto más sensible, ahora en el momento que salía del cuerpo de sujeto Zeus el virus de alguna manera lo savia y moría, así que adiós a la vía biológica para el traspaso de la peculiaridad "blackligth"

"no creo que sea una buena idea el verlo ahora" dijo isamu, estaba caminando por un pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Arnold Bristol, a su lado caminaba el hombre que financiaba todo el proyecto, All For One, estaba vestido como de costumbre con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, aunque había algo diferente en su persona, ahora mismo también usaba una máscara tengu roja que ocultaba su cara del mundo

"no me importa si no está de humor, voy a hablar con él le guste o no" dijo el hombre enmascarado, un minuto más tarde llego a la puerta de la oficina, dentro de podía escuchar el ruido de las cosas siendo revueltas y arrojadas por todos lados. Poco le importó esto a All For One el cual abrió la puerta sin miramientos y al instante se agacho para evitar que una taza le diera de lleno en la cara, lamentablemente para isamu este no tuvo tanta suerte ni reflejos por lo que el objeto lo golpeo en el rostro

"¡les dije a ustedes pedazos de imbéciles que no me molestaran cuando estoy en mi oficina!" grito furioso Arnold parado en medio de su destrozada oficina, e propio Arnold estaba e un pésimo estado, tenía profundas ojeras y su cabello naranja se encontraba desordenado, a eso súmale el pésimo olor que portaba. Su cara se torcía en una mueca de profundo enojo y cansancio

"Arnold ¿Qué diablos te paso?" pregunto incrédulo el hombre de traje, aunque no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!" volvió a gritar el científico británico, su ojo derecho se crispaba violentamente, parecía que estaba por sufrir una crisis nerviosa

"estoy aquí para discutir contigo, ya han sido dos años y medio desde que comenzaste con este experimento y los avances que obtuviste han sido casi nulos, este último año te negaste a siquiera reportarte" dijo All For One en un tono molesto, aunque no se podía comparar en nada al del científico cuando dijo "¡todo se debe a ese maldito mocoso! ¡¿quieres un maldito reporte?! ¡aquí lo tienes!", de repente pateo una enorme carpeta de archivos, era tan gruesa que necesitaba ser envuelta en una cinta de plástico para que los papeles dentro no se escaparan

"¡ese maldito niño ha estado entrometiéndose con el progreso de la investigación!, ¡destruyo la máquina de traspaso tres veces ya! ¡he incluso si está bien no puedo trasladar su peculiaridad de manera segura!, ¡su virus se ha vuelto más sensible y no puedo ni tocarlo sin que se mate a si mismo!" enumero Arnold, "¡pareciera como si el infeliz se estuviera esforzando en arruinarlo todo!" termino

"también hay que mencionar su cambio brusco de comportamiento" dijo repentinamente isamu, debajo de su máscara All For One levanto una ceja, "¿a qué te refieres con 'cambio brusco de comportamiento'?" preguntó

"hace un año el mocoso dio un giro brusco en su comportamiento habitual" dijo el científico en la habitación ahora más calmado que antes, "antes solo era un animal demasiado agresivo como para pensar y de repente dejo de causar desastres, aun mata a cualquiera que se le acerca y se necesitan aún más personas que antes para reducirlo, pero ya no intenta escapar y solamente se queda en su celda todo el día" explico paro un segundo para tomar aire y sentarse en una silla que de alguna manera no había sido volteada, puso una mano en su frente y dijo "además, todas las noches se sale de su celda, no tengo idea de dónde es que se va durante toda la noche pero a la mañana siguiente aparece de nuevo en su celda o en su defecto volviendo a ella, trate de descubrirlo poniendo un rastreador dentro de él sin que se diera cuenta, pero de alguna manera lo descubrió y se lo arranco de dentro, también conoce la ubicación de todas las cámaras del edificio"

"que porquería" dijo isamu

"desde luego que es una situación desfavorable" dijo All For One, "aun así, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar en resolver estos problemas?" pregunto

"no lo sé con seguridad, el progreso es muy lento y si el niño se sigue metiendo en medio lo será aún más" estipuló Arnold, "aún sigo sin entender porque sigues presupuestando este proyecto" dijo, en estos estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar lo que decía así que solamente estaba divagando

"tu eres el menos indicado para preguntar eso, Arnold" dijo el hombre de traje, "conoces las capacidades del quirk 'blackligth' mejor que nadie, esa sola peculiaridad deja en ridículo al resto de Quirks que tengo en mi, incluso a todos los existentes en este mundo, con él seré imparable, ni siquiera el One For All podrá conmigo" continuo, Arnold e isamu lo miraron con expresiones planas, trabajaban para un loco con planes de dominación mundial

De repente y sin previo aviso un fuerte ruido estridente llamo la atención de los tres hombres en la habitación, "¿qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Arnold agitadamente, luego el ruido de una alarma apareció, en ese momento el científico se puso pálido como un fantasma, era la alarma que debería sonar en caso de que el lugar estuviese siendo asaltado por la policía o los héroes

"mierda"

"¡kurogiri!" grito All For One al aire, de repente una neblina negra surgió en la habitación, en ella había un collar seccionado de metal y un par de puntos brillantes de color amarillo que aparentemente eran ojos, "el viaje ya está preparado señor" dijo la niebla mientras se hacía más grande, el hombre con mascara entro en el portal y cuando estuvo dentro dio media vuelta, "Arnold, tenemos que irnos de aquí" dijo pero el científico solo se quedó parado con los ojos como platos y una con una expresión de horror en su cara, "mi investigación" dijo y ni un segundo más tarde salió corriendo fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad

All For One grito su nombre, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos, maldijo por lo bajo, "kurogiri, vámonos" dijo

"¿no deberíamos esperar al profesor?" pregunto la niebla

"no, por ahora debemos asegurar mi seguridad, lo recogeremos más tarde" dijo el hombre de traje

"como ordene" dijo la niebla negra, comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta desaparecer ella y All For One sin dejar nada que denotase su anterior presencia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black estaba en su celda como de costumbre, ahora mismo estaba apoyado contra la pared con una pierna extendida y otra flexionada además de que uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado sobre su pierna flexionada

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en un año cobre todo en el propio Black, había crecido en tamaño solo un poco y ahora su cabello estaba más limpio gracias a Izuki aunque seguía siendo tan largo como para llegarle a la mitad de la espalda por lo que lo mantenía atado en una cola de caballo, pero sin duda el mayor cambio era con sus brazos y piernas

(flash back)

"¿porque tus brazos y piernas lucen así?" preguntó Izuki mientras masticaba una papa de una bolsa de frituras, ella no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, su pelo estaba más largo y su piel era ligeramente más pálida.

back la miro directamente, su boca estaba abierta cuando estaba a punto de morder un emparedado, engullir repentinamente la comida de una sola mordida

"no lo sé, ha sido así siempre" respondió el pelinegro. Había pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que Black comenzó a ir todas las noches a la calda de Izuki, se había convertido en una costumbre, casi podría decirse una necesidad, el par se había vuelto muy unido y es que no podían hablar con nadie más salvo ellos, Izuki había sido prácticamente olvidada por el personal dentro del edificio, de no ser por Black habría muerto de hambre, por su lado Black simplemente no era capaz de soportar a la gente involucrada en el proyecto, verlos le provocaba una inmensa rabia casi incontrolable, ciertamente sus interacciones con la niña de pelo verde provocaron que fuera un poco más paciente aunque todavía era de carácter muy explosivo

Para ambos sus reuniones nocturnas eran un escape de la soledad y el aburrimiento muy necesario, además de que aprendían el uno de otro, Izuki aprendió a través de Black la estructura del edificio entero, resulta que lo conocía de cabo a rabo por sus repetidos intentos de escape, aprendió los nombres de todos los guardias y ciertos datos curiosos de ellos, claro de los que seguían vivos aun

Por su lado Black aprendió aún más, si bien si sabía hablar en un principio era muy lento y le costaba decir palabras o frases complejas, a eso súmale su poca habilidad en la lectura y su nula capacidad de escribir. De esa manera Izuki se había estado esforzando en enseñarle a Black a escribir y agilizar su habla, como una curiosidad el pelinegro utilizaba sus garras para escribir en el piso a falta de papel y lápiz, aunque la peliverde dudaba que pudiera sostener un bolígrafo gracias a la anatomía de su mano

Izuki frunció el entrecejo, "¿siempre?" preguntó

"al menos hasta donde yo recuerdo" respondió Black

"creo que se debe a tu quirk ¿nunca intentaste cambiarlo?"

"no sé cómo controlarlo, cuando lo hago… solamente sale de adentro" dijo el chico de ojos rojos

"solo lo haces por instinto" dijo la peliverde a lo que el Black asintió, "entonces intentemos controlarlo, yo te ayudo" dijo repentinamente Izuki

El pelinegro lo miro con los ojos como platos, "¿Cómo? ¿ahora?" preguntó

"pues claro, sino cuando"

"pero tú no tienes peculiaridad, ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?" pregunto Black, Izuki lo miro con una expresión plana, "perdón" dijo, a veces no pensaba antes de hablar, tampoco es que le molestara que no tuviera, Izuki le explico, junto con una charla de tres horas sobre Quirks y héroes, como se estructuraba la sociedad de las peculiaridades y la discriminación a las personas sin quirk, le parecía una idiotez absoluta desconfiar y odiar a una persona solamente por no tener algo que la mayoría tenia, y lo decía él que era probablemente el ser más desconfiado del mundo, pero el odiaba y desconfiaba del personal del edificio por sus experiencias y no por una característica

"aun asi, he escuchado suficientes entrevistas de héroes como para saber cómo funcionan una peculiaridad" dijo la peliverde, "escucha, cada quirk es único, pero todos coinciden en una cosa, dicen que no solo lo usan, dicen que lo llaman desde adentro" explico

"que revelador" dijo Black en un tono sarcástico, aun así, se lo tomo enserio, dio una larga respiración y exhalación para concentrarse, estuvo varios minutos tratando de hacer lo siempre hizo solo que ahora conscientemente, los zarcillos de sus brazos y piernas se movían torcidamente produciendo un sonido viscoso, el rostro del pelinegro se torció en una mueca de esfuerzo hasta que soltó la respiración que había estado aguantando, "no puedo" dijo

"claro que puedes" dijo Izuki de manera positiva y alentadora, "solo inténtalo, llámalo, trata de hacer que tu mano se parezca a la mía" dijo, tomo la muñeca de Black y levanto su brazo para luego apoyar su propia mano en la palma del chico, luego lo miro con una sonrisa

Black se quedó mirando a la peliverde sorprendido, ese raro sentimiento otra vez, lo odiaba y lo quería a partes iguales porque lo hacía sentir raro, pero también lo hacía sentir bien. Agito su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse y para sus adentros dijo "muy bien infeliz, ya tuviste suficiente tiempo en control, ahora me toca a mí" cerro los ojos con fuerza, el mismo sonido viscoso de antes resonó por todo el lugar

De repente Izuki jadeo sorprendida, en ese momento Black abrió los suyos y casi se le salen de las cuencas, su mano había cambiado, ahora era una completamente normal y corriente

"¡si!" grito la peliverde en alegría y ambos comenzaron a reír de felicidad

(fin del flash back)

Desde ese momento Black había estado experimentando con su quirk, ahora era capaz de controlar sus transformaciones, aunque solamente se limitaba a cambiar sus brazos y piernas entre su forma normal a con las garras

Ahora solamente se encontraba esperando a la noche, pensando en que irían a hacer esta noche, de repente frunció en entrecejo.

Dentro de él estaba enojado por tener que ver a Izuki a través de barrotes, quería liberarla y que escaparan los dos, pero había un problema. Black había estado en muchas ocasiones a punto de escapar, de no ser por ese hombre que podía controlar el suelo ya se habría ido hace mucho, sin embargo, podía llegar a ese punto únicamente porque nunca tuvo que preocuparse por su seguridad, las heridas se curaban en instantes e incluso su cabeza volvía a crecer en cuestión de segundos, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Izuki, si ella resultaba herida entonces sería el fin pues él no sabía nada sobre como curar.

Todavía seguía buscando una manera de que pudieran salir sin resultar comprometidos ninguno de los dos.

De repente hubo un fuerte sonido de explosión y posteriormente una alarma, el pelinegro se sobresaltó de repente, no tenía idea de que podía significar ese ruido tan estridente y fuerte, pero no podía ser nada bueno, su cara perdió color repentinamente, Izuki, necesitaba encontrarla y protegerla

Se paro de un salto y fue hacia la puerta, la habían cambiado hoy por una nueva, pero no le importó, la cortaría como siempre hizo, sus manos se transformaron en su versión con garras y de un zarpazo trato de cortar la puerta, pero no pudo, "¿he?" dijo confundido el pelinegro, esto no puede estar pasando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki termino de secar su cabello, tuvo que dar gracias por el regadero en su celda, de no ser por él entonces no podría bañarse, no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero peor era nada, su vida había cambiado mucho, ya había sido un año desde que fue secuestrada en aquel parque.

No le faltaban muchas cosas gracias a Black, siempre era muy atento y le traía lo que necesitaba, por alguna razón los científicos y el personal del edificio nunca más vino por ella, literalmente parecía que se olvidaron que estaba aquí, aunque esa era un alivio, la habían traído como un conejillo de indias, pero se salvó de ello

A pesar de tener muchas cosas todavía extrañaba muchas otras, extrañaba comer comida rápida, extrañaba su cama, sus figuras de acción, las idas al parque, su madre, su libertad. Extrañaba todo eso y más y la ponía muy triste el no tenerlos, pero más triste le ponía el que Black no conociera nada de ello, le hablaba a cada momento de lo asombroso que era el mundo, pero no era lo mismo, soñaba con mostrárselo, pero no podía porque era débil

Una expresión triste apareció en su cara, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más oyó una fuerte explosión seguida de una alarma

"¿he?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡kurogiri!" grito All For One al aire, de repente una neblina negra surgió en la habitación, en ella había un collar seccionado de metal y un par de puntos brillantes de color amarillo que aparentemente eran ojos, "el viaje ya está preparado señor" dijo la niebla mientras se hacía más grande, el hombre con mascara entro en el portal y cuando estuvo dentro dio media vuelta, "Arnold, tenemos que irnos de aquí" dijo pero el científico solo se quedó parado con los ojos como platos y una con una expresión de horror en su cara, "mi investigación" dijo y ni un segundo más tarde salió corriendo fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad

All For One grito su nombre, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos, maldijo por lo bajo, "kurogiri, vámonos" dijo

"¿no deberíamos esperar al profesor?" pregunto la niebla

"no, por ahora debemos asegurar mi seguridad, lo recogeremos más tarde" dijo el hombre de traje

"como ordene" dijo la niebla negra, comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta desaparecer ella y All For One sin dejar nada que denotase su anterior presencia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black araño y araño la puerta de su celda con furia y desesperación, siempre había podido dividirla como si nada, pero ahora no cedía. Comenzó a desesperarse, Izuki estaba en su celda y no podía abrir la puerta como él, estaba atrapada y sola.

"¡gha!" grito, había obligado a sus garras a aumentar de tamaño y grosos, tendría que ser capaz de dividir la maldita puerta como si nada, pero seguía allí entera con apenas rasguños

La ira y la desesperación corría por su cuerpo, la adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas. Se paró frente a la puerta que se mantenía firme en su posición, se estaba enojando cada vez más, tanto que hasta le rugió a la puerta, de repente le dio un puñetazo, su cabeza estaba baja mientras que en su mente se gritaba que hiciera algo y simplemente sacara esta cosa de sus bisagras

Abrió los ojos en revelación, miro a la puerta negra directamente, si no podía cortarla entonces simplementesd la arrancaría de su lugar. Transformo sus manos de nuevo a su estado normal, trato de tomar algo de dónde tirar, pero la puerta era liza pro dentro, entonces comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, no le importo el romperse la mano pues solo se curaba al instante, los zarcillos surgieron de sus hombros, recorrieron sus brazos hundiéndose en su carne y recubriéndolos por completo hasta la punta de sus dedos, los golpes se hacían más fuertes cuando los zarcillos cumplieron la función de los músculos, sus nudillos se recubrieron aún más del material biológico, sus manos comenzaron a aumentar en tamaño, en cuestión de segundos ya no tenía manos, sino un par de gigantescos puños que abollaban la puerta y la hundían hacia afuera, comenzaba a ceder

Un par de guardias fueron enviados para resguardar a sujeto Zeus, Arnold no podía permitirse perder al principal activo de su investigación, no sería difícil puesto que el chico estaba encerrado en una celda de paredes de hormigón y el quirk de uno de ellos le permitía tele transportar una habitación entera, sin embargo, el par de hombres sudo frio cuando vieron a la puerta hecha del material más fuerte del mundo abollarse de adentro hacia afuera

De repente la puerta salió disparada de su lugar, en ella había un enorme cráter, de dentro de la habitación salió la cosa que menos querían ver en este momento, sujeto Zeus con sus brazos cubiertos por completo son usas enredaderas negras y rojas y en lugar de sus típicas garras había un par de puños enormes.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió, estaban paralizados por el miedo, rezaban para sus adentros que no los viera, pero para su mala suerte el pelinegro giro su cabeza hacia ellos, su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de puro enojo, rugió con furia y corrió directamente hacia ellos, sus gritos de horror murieron cuando sus cabezas fueron aplastadas por los puños de Black

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki no sabía qué hacer, la alarma seguía sonando y eso no podía significar nada bueno, "¡Black!" gritó llamando a la única persona en la que podía confiar en esta situación, no podía escapar puesto que no tenía nada para abrir la puerta, siempre pensó que si algún día escaparía saldría de esta habitación con la ayuda del pelinegro, se maldijo por o haber pensado en que algo como esto podría pasar

"¡Black!" siguió llamando, de repente y sin previo aviso la pared del pasillo frente a la puerta de su celda exploto, la peliverde tosió con fuerza por la repentina cantidad de polvo que se levantó y que entro en sus pulmones

"HAHAHA, ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, ME DIRIGÍ AQUÍ EN CUENTO ESCUCHE TUS GRITOS!" dijo una fuerte voz muy ruidosa.

Izuki abrió los ojos como platos cuando oyó la voz, la conocía a la perfección, la había escuchado tantas veces que era imposible que no lo hiciera, el polvo se asentó dejando ver la gigantesca figura de un hombre, media al menos dos metros veinte centímetros y su cabello rubio con dos mechones en forma de V brillaban, vestía un traje ajustado que dejaba ver su magra y musculosa compleción, este era el héroe número uno, All migth

"¡All Migth!" grito Izuki entre emocionada y alabiada

"¡ASI ES! ¡AHORA, POR FAVOR HÁGASE HACIA ATRÁS SEÑORITA!" dijo el héroe, la peliverde asintió y se hecho hacia atrás, por su lado el musculoso hombre tomo la puerta y sin esfuerzo la arranco de sus bisagras, "AHORA SI SEÑORITA, SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAMOS DE ESTE EDIFICIO" dijo

"¡e-espera!" le grito Izuki llamando la atención de All migth, "¡t-todavía no puedo irme! ¡aún hay alguien que necesito encontrar!" dijo, el héroe se encontró no muy contento con la idea, pero la niña se veía muy angustiada y ansiosa por encontrar a esa persona.

"OK, LO BUSCAREMOS Y NOS LO LLEVAREMOS" dijo All might, Izuki asintió y comenzó a correr siendo seguida por su héroe favorito

"solo espera, al fin nos iremos" pensó para sus adentros la peliverde

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arnold corrió a toda velocidad los pasillos en dirección a su laboratorio, detrás de él estaba isamu, tenía que protegerlo para que no lo capturasen. Se vieron obligados a cambiar de dirección y tomar rutas alternativas cuando se encontraban con fuerzas especiales o héroes

Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio con la completa investigación de Arnold, el mismo comenzó a meter dentro de un portafolios cientos de papeles y documentos, "¡vamos apura!" le dijo isamu

"¡cállate!" le grito en respuesta el científico, de repente un poderoso rugido hizo eco por el lugar, la cara de Arnold se puso blanca como una sábana, "¿Cómo escapo? Cambiamos su puerta por una de grafeno puro" dijo el científico, por su lado el hombre de gabardina solo maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la habitación dejando atrás a un científico desesperado por asegurar el trabajo de su vida

Isamu salió del laboratorio, fuera pudo verlo, el mismo niño que tantas veces antes había parado, sus manos no eran las mismas garras de antes, sino que eran unos enormes puños color rojo y negro

"Este no es buen momento idiota" dijo a lo que sujeto Zeus respondió con un rugido furioso, "como quieras" dijo en un tono enojado el hombre. El pelinegro cargo de frente contra él, pero de repente el piso se volvió líquido, se hundió en él sus piernas y uno de sus puños y ni un segundo después el suelo volvió a ser solido

"nunca aprende" dijo isamu, pero se vio obligado a tragarse sus palabras cuando el chico levanto lo más alto que pudo uno de sus puños y lo estrello contra el suelo con fuerza, el piso se rompió y pudo liberar su segundo puño, los levantó esta vez por encima de su cabeza y destruyo el concreto en sus piernas. Isamu sudo frio, el pelinegro rugió una vez más y volvió a correr hacia el hombre con gabardina, este salió de su asombro e hizo que de nuevo el piso debajo del chico fuera líquido, pero este previendo su maniobra salto en el aire

Ízame miro su vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras que a la vez veía al mismo niño que le quito el sueño innumerables veces se acercaba con sus puños en alto listo para aplastarlo, no pudo ni siquiera decir sus últimas palabras antes de que Black callera sobre él y con sus puños aplastara su tórax haciéndolo vomitar en un chorro su propia sangre, murió casi al instante

Arnold termino de guardar todo lo que necesitaba de su investigación en su portafolios, "¡listo!" gritó, aunque no espero una respuesta antes de salir de la habitación, tuvo que parar cuando vio a sujeto Zeus parado sobre el cadáver de isamu, de repente su vista se fijó en él. El científico retrocedió en paso, por su lado el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados porque el peso de sus puños era mucho incluso para su fuerza, Arnold siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó y cayó, su investigación se desparramó por el suelo, trato de recogerla, pero de repente el enorme puño de Black lo golpeo y lo mando a volar lejos

Arnold se recuperó ligeramente del golpe, oyó el ruido de pasos acercándose y siguiendo la dirección del ruido vio que sujeto Zeus comenzó a correr hacia él, lagrimas se juntaron en los costados de sus ojos y con miedo y desesperación gritó "¡yo solo quería ser reconocido!"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras pues el mismo niño al cual torturo despiadadamente aplastó su cabeza dándole muerte

Black miro el cuerpo sin vida del científico, sintió cierto grado de satisfacción morbosa cuando sus zarcillos se introdujeron en su cuerpo y comenzaron a asimilarlo al igual que con el otro tipo, sacudió la cabeza despejándose de esos pensamientos, ahora era momento de encontrar a Izuki y largarse de este sitio. Cambio sus puños por sus garras, si bien su nueva transformación era mucho más dañina y le permitía lidiar con enemigos con los cuales con sus garras no podía todavía lo hacía más lento y en este momento necesitaba se rápido

De repente salió corriendo con una velocidad inesperada, lo último que uno veía entes de que su cabeza fuera desprendida de sus hombros era un borrón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuki guio a All migth por todo el edificio en busca de Black, habían llegado hasta su celda, pero encontraron la puerta, la cual se parecía mucho a la de una bóveda de banco, en el suelo y la habitación reforzada vacía

"¿Qué diablos guardaban ahí adentro como para necesitar una celda tan dura? E incluso con eso todavía no pudieron retenerlo" pensó en su momento el héroe con un sudor frio cállenlo por su nuca

"rápido señor All migth, Black debe estar cerca" dijo Izuki corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban

"¿acaso Black estaba dentro de esa celda?" preguntó el hombre rubio y de ojos azules a lo que la niña peliverde respondió que sí, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al intentar imaginar a la bestia que debería haber estado encerrada en esa celda, "señorita, es mejor que salga del edificio, un equipo de paramédicos está listo para atender a cualquiera que este herido, déjeme la búsqueda de su amigo a mi" dijo All migth

"no puedo, si no estoy para decirle que todo está bien entonces no se calmara" dijo la peliverde mirando por encima del hombro a su héroe favorito que estaba detrás de ella. Ambos pasaron frente a un giro de esquina cuando de repente un borrón envistió a Izuki. All migth con su visión entrenada solo fue capaz de ver una figura, una silueta pequeña como la de un niño

Abrió los ojos como platos al no haber podido reaccionar, giro en el pasillo a toda velocidad listo para rescatar a la niña secuestrada, pero fue recibido por una visión de la niña con la que estaba hace un segundo y otro chico abrasados muy estrechamente

Unos segundos antes, Black puso sus brazos a cada lado de Izuki, se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos segundos cuando de repente los de la peliverde se iluminaron, se incorporó mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelinegro. Black se sintió levemente descolocado, al fin no había barrar que los separaba y podía sentir todo de Izuki, fue ciertamente abrumador al principio, pero no se movió y en su ligar devolvió el gesto

Estuvieron juntos por unos segundos, tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, pero Black fue el primero en abrir los ojos, al hacerlo vio a un enorme hombre a solo unos metros, sus pupilas se serraron al instante. Con un movimiento giratorio dejo a Izuki detrás de él, se colocó a cuatro patas mientras gruñía en una posición lista para atacar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la peliverde que se colocó frente a él con los brazos abiertos

"¡e-espera Black!, ¡es un héroe, está aquí para ayudarnos!" dijo la niña para intentar calmar al pelinegro, este dirigió un gesto confundido hacia la peliverde, desvió la vista hacia All migth y entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, este tipo era demasiado grande, demasiado musculoso, su apariencia le causaba inquietud y a pesar de tener una sonrisa en la cara se notaba le costaba sostenerla en este momento, además de que sus ojos reflejaban estar alerta hacia él, no le causaba la más mínima seguridad, pero Izuki lo había llamado héroe y confiaba en su palabra

Lentamente y sin bajar la guardia se irguió, transformó sus brazos de nuevo a la normalidad, aunque jamás dejo de enviar una mirada afilada hacia el hombre rubio, Izuki se sintió tentada a suspirar, pero podía entender a Black hasta cierto punto, All migth tenía una figura bastante imponente y que podía enviar el mensaje equivocado a alguien que nunca lo había visto antes, a eso súmale su natural desconfianza

"vámonos, por fin podremos salir" dijo Izuki tomando la mano de Black y tirándola. El grupo de tres recorrió el edificio hasta que llegaron a un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien, un enorme almacén en el cual se vieron por primera vez, pero esta vez la puerta de metal estaba abierta, y fuera de ella se podía ver una enorme cantidad de flashes y luces

"naomasa ¿en qué momento llegaron los medios? Se suponía que esta era una operación confidencial" dijo All migth mientras presionaba el botón de un comunicador en su oreja

"se filtró la información de alguna manera, de igual manera ¿Cuántos prisioneros encontraste?" le respondió el oficial

"solo dos niños, el resto estaban muertos, inanición" dijo el héroe

"que desgracia, como sea, está llegando un camión blindado para sacarlos de ahí"

Una bocina estruendosa sonó y un enorme camión de la policía para el transporte de prisioneros entró en el lugar. Black se tensó al instante, sus zarcillos recubrieron su brazo listo para transformarlo, pero un apretón en su mano lo hizo detenerse.

El pelinegro miro su mano y vio que Izuki todavía lo sostenía y la estaba apretando ligeramente, la miro directamente y noto que ella le estaba enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"está bien, no hay nada que temer" le dijo, el pelinegro estuvo por unos segundos con los zarcillos medio cubriendo sus brazos, de repente estos retrocedieron hasta desaparecer, se relajó un poco y dio un ligero asentimiento

"vamos niños, suban para poder irnos" dijo All migth ya dentro del camión blindado, los dos subieron todavía unidos de la mano y se sentaron dentro, un par de oficiales cerraron las puertas y el vehículo arranco para irse

Al fin estaban fuera

Fin del capitulo


End file.
